The Wrong Kind Of Right
by Wills4361
Summary: Right hair colour, wrong Fitch. First attempt, depending on reviews either will carry on or will just be a One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi POV

The bass is drumming in my ears, I can hardly see much let alone hear. All I can feel is the vibrations through my body.

I'm searching the crowd for anyone I know. I see Effy stood with Freddie in the corner slipping a pill on to her tongue and then sharing, much in the same way that I had recieved 3 earlier. See Katie in the corner, a vision of leopard and pleather, getting felt up by her footballing bloke, him shamelessly feeling her up in ways that really should be done in private. JJ and Cook are by the bar cooking chatting to 3 barbie look a likes and JJ stood awkwardly by staring not really at their faces but more at there 'highly covered chests, sarcasm much. Thomas is DJ-ing, Panda stood up on the stage with him trying best to distract him as much as she could just gleaming adorably at him. And thats when I see it. What I have been looking for a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Emily. I see her gleaming with sweat equally out of it. A glazed look over her face and a massive grin to match. Jumping up and down out of time to the music. I make my way over ignoring everyone else around, recieving glares and 'fuck sake' off everyone I go past, all elbows and barges me, but I really dont care, anything that gets me closer to her.

I snake my way around her waist pulling her closer to me. I lean down and place gentle kisses on her neck starting at her shoulder working my way up to her neck. She turns round and fuck me all I can think is how beautiful she really is. All she is wearing is a pretty plain black dress, gold heels and accesories to match but oh my god that girl could make a bin bag look like couture. Now as I look down at myself I feel slightly over done. I went round to Effy's before hand to get ready, instantly I got a disapproving look up and down at my outfit. I don't get it what is everyone's problem with floral! So instead now I had on a dress that would in day light be considered as a t shirt, slashed at the shoulders so it barely actually stayed on my body. And to complete heels that made me tower over emily and made me rather unsteady on my feet. Although, as she turns around I see the look on her face which means it is totally worth it. Emily's never been that great at not being obvious all last year in college I always caught her looking even though she'd heavily deny it. At Panda's pajama party getting changed in to those awful outfits, at our lake before I threw her in just to name a couple. And although I will never admit this even back then I absolutely loved it. Something that definitely hasn't changed, she is now giving me the most filthy eye fuck I could ever imagine and knowing that I am staying at the Fitch's house tonight means that it might actually be a good night. We have a thing about doing it when Katie's asleep, maybe its the danger or the thrill but she fucking loves it and I can't really say that I object either.

We start grinding up against eachother, she really must be fucked as her hands are clamped on to my arse and her thigh could not be pressed harder in between mine. It's making dancing a little awkward but to be honest fuck the dancing, fuck the looks of disgusted bitches around us and fuck the cat calls from the greasy haired blokes to. It is just us and that's all that matters. I put my hands round her neck pulling us in to a long deep kiss, we're both to fucked to even be subtle so its just all tongues but its exactly what we both need right now. I feel her move her hands up to my sides, stroking up and down slowly and then up to my breasts. It shocks me and I am gonna move her, not that I mind to a bit of PDA-ing but I really don't want to be known as the next Danny or whatever his name is. As she moves to my nipples though, I knew I could never object. She is being a massive tease but to can play at this game. I lean down to her ear start licking and sucking on it and let out a small whisper.

"I am gonna fucking make you scream later".

The look on her face is priceless. Her eyes dilate and she looks between a state of fainting and throwing me on the floor and making me keep my word. I can only just wear a smug grin and she recovers and pull her close and get back to our dancing.

After about twenty minutes it is getting really rather heated and if I actually could pull my eyes off of her I am sure we will have gathered a nice little audience. And thats when I hear it. The idiotic laugh of Katie's fucking boyfriend. He is coming over and I have to pull Emily off my body.

"My god ladies I would pay to ever get in the middle of that, that would be proper top notch yeah" With a disgusting wiggle of his eyebrows I think he's actually getting somewhere.

"Um no thanks, as much as the appeal of a pencil dick is, Emily is doing just great thank you" I say with my best matter of fact face I can pull off.

"Oh come on babes, get together and feel alright, I am pretty sure I'd make it your best time, fingers are fine but wait till you get a look see at little danny" He actually thinks he's getting somewhere which is quite funny.

"Little sounds about right" Emily retorts "Aren't you suppose to be like fucking my sister anyway, you know bit wrong don't you think asking to sleep with her sister"

"Yeah well you know how it is, been a while little danny is getting a little frisky starting to wander, and seems like he is picking you two lovely ladies, I'd be well pleased if I were you, not many get to see the Guillermo charm"

At that point, I was a bit shocked to come up with a response but I was getting there, when I see Danny on the floor clutching at his face. A thunderous Katie stood over him, knuckles already starting to swell.

"Fucking prick, little Danny is fucking right, I only stayed with your limp little prick cause I have an expensive price tag, now you can fuck right off and go fuck whatever little slags you want, but stay the fuck away from my sister"

With that she storms out of the club and maybe just maybe before she left there was a gleam of tears stinging in her eyes. I look down at Emily and it seems that she saw the same thing to. With that Emily pecks my lips and hugs me goodbye. I know that her twin needs her so as I see her run off after her I feel nothing but adoration for my little red head. With that I make my way over to Effy. She glances at me and without saying a word takes out two little white pills and places them in my hand, I know that I wont be going anywhere anytime soon.

As I stumble to the outside of the Fitch household I can barely stand up, I find the flowerpot where the spare key is under. How Cliche really can you get, key under the flowerpot, its a wonder they have never been robbed. I make my way upstairs and kind of fall in to the bedroom. Luckily I hear them both snoring away. So I rip off my dress, looking down at myself. I had especially worn nice underwear tonight in hope off well 'getting some' as Cook would put it. So if Emily thinks she's getting out of it she has another thing coming. I stumble over to her bed climb in and immediatly pull her hips back towards me. I bite down on her shoulder and cover her mouth to stop her from moaning. However her reaction really isn't what I expect, she freezes. I guess it's just because of Katie so I persist, I push my hand up under her shirt, shamelessly pawing at her breasts, rolling her nipple in between my fingers as I push my thigh up between hers. With that she turns around, her face is one of shock and confusion. As she turns round, her face covered in darkness and moonlight I can't help but tell her.

"You really are so beautiful"

With that I feel her relax in my arms a bit, a gentle tear escapes from her eye and she bites her lip. I decide to take it slower with her, make it less dirty more loving. I press my lips against hers gently taking her bottom one in between my teeth. She is still hesitant, so I push her rubbing my tongue against her bottom lip as I do, I pull her leg over my body. I hear a moan come out against my lips and with that she deepens the kiss. It feels different, frantic yet gentle, loving yet full of desire, definitely a good different.

I leave her mouth to start work on her neck, she is whispering moans in to my ear that just makes me work even harder. Careful not to leave a mark though, Jenna would just love any excuse to throw me out. Her hands are scraping up and down my back, my thigh that is between her feels the growing heat against it. I tug at the hem of her shirt and she obliges by pulling it off over her body. I can't help but stare at her breasts. They seem some what bigger, she must be close to being on. I take a nipple in my mouth swirling it against my tongue, I feel her chest push up in to my mouth in approval. I move over to the other one and carry on the same slow process driving her body wild. Her hands are in my hair and as I look up she lets out a rather loud "Oh fuck" which I must say is rather fucking sexy.

I start to work my way down spending time licking in and out of her belly button and thats when I feel her hips buck up against me and I swear her hands pushed me downwards just a tad. This was out of character a bit for Emily, usually she is much more shy, but was I complaining...definitely not. I make my way down to between her legs, heavily breathing I feel her twitching. I slip my fingers under her underwear, teasily slowly before I take them off. I hear her let out an exasperated "please". In a second she is completly naked before me. I look up at her one final time, to see her eyes. Lost is all confusion, that has been replaced with want and love. I can't help but smile before I let my tongue lick one long stroke over her. Her hips instantly buck up to my mouth. I increase the pace getting faster and dirtier, licking just everywhere. I take two fingers and place them inside her, still keeping my mouth on her clit circling and licking her closer to the edge. Her hips are now bucking so hard and fast to match my pace. Her hands and now out of my hair and on to a pillow that's covering her mouth. Something I find so hot to know that I was doing that to her. It made me work harder pumping in and out of her, placing a third finger in to her. With one final thrust inside her I feel her back arch and her whole body contract. I stay inside till she is brought down from her high. I then climb up and wrap my arms round her. She snuggles in to the nook in my neck. I gently stroke her back and feel her gently kiss my neck.

"I really do love you" I gently say against her head.

"You really could be exactly what I need" She says against my neck.

It is an odd response for emily but a nice one none the less so I just kiss her head and feel her breathing even out slightly as I let myself gently slip in to a wonderful dreamed sleep of our nights events.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

That is what wakes me up, I half open my eyes to see sunlight shining through the windows and turn to see a raged Emily stood up on the bed over me. I am confused guess I have slept in a lot longer then I originally thought. But then I freeze, cause I feel a body next to me warm and lovingly wrapped round me. I look down and see none other than Katie Fitch wrapped up in my arms. Fuck. I jump out of bed and that's when my hangover hits me. The last thing I remember is Effy handing me those last two pills and then everything is black.

"Seriously would someone tell me what the fuck is going on" Emily says next to me.

"Em, I'm sorry I got a bit fucked up last night must of just got in to the wrong bed, Katie was probably just sleeping thought I was Danny or something thats all babe" My head was really killing me, for the life of me I couldn't remember how the hell I had for there.

Emily, still looked a bit confused but wrapped an arm round me none the less and placed a gentle kiss against my cheek. With that katie woke up, turning around and getting a shock with both of us standing over her bed. Her face however was unreadable. A mix of guilt, confusion, shock and oddly something I couldn't place.

"What the hell" She let's out oddly it sounds like something she is saying to herself rather than to me and Emily.

"Sorry Katie, it seems Naomi over here can't handle her pills so crawled in to bed with you last night thinking it was me, sorry" Emily is waiting for Katie to kick off and let out a string of lesbian related insults.

"Yeah yeah..." Is all she can respond with. Emily looks at me with a face that mirrors my own confusion, her hangover must be bad if the Fitch Bitch is even out of it today.

Katie leans back down on to her bed and just lets out an "Oh fuck".

My head snaps to her.

It's almost like a flash in my head. Katie moaning out oh fuck. Her hands in my hair. Me on her with her nipple in my mouth. Her looking at me with all the want in the world. Fuck.

She looks back at me with a face of guilt that mirrors my own. In her eyes though there is a flicker of something else. Fear and Hope.

My stomach is flipping over and over I can barely stand. Thank fuck Emily left the rooms to go get some water. I sit down on her bed with Katie staring across from me, not letting her eyes leave my face. Then I remember it.

"You really could be exactly what I need"

With that I look back at her, a look of shock on my face, as I see her cringe back in to her pillow and roll over to face away with me.

Fuck, I slept with Katie Fucking Fitch. And to make it worse. I think I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own skins...Obviously.**

**Thanks for the reviews, as much as I love Naomily, I love this idea and there are hundreds of Naomily stories and very few on Katie and Naomi. This is from Katie's POV and is a background which is needed for the story to make sense. Hope you enjoy :)**

Katie POV

I could be on MDMA at the moment at the rate my heart is hammering. What just 6 hours ago I had been the happiest I have ever been in my life. Safe and warm in Naomi's arms. Her telling me that she loved me, something that I had been waiting for since middle school.

Ever since I saw her when I was 11, she was in my form, I thought she was amazing. At first I just thought like that I wanted her to be my friend. She was just as confident as she is now, it was what I wanted in a best friend compared to all the other nervous drips around me. She stood up on the first day introduction's and said she wanted to be the next Margaret Thatcher, half the other people laughed and the other half looked confused not knowing who that even was. I thought that she would be great for the job and I would rather be looking at her on the television then some elderly, fat man. That's when it kind of hit me, I liked looking at Naomi, despite her awful fashion sense, plaid and floral...together, I still liked the way she looked and I found myself staring at her more then any of the other girls or guys for that matter.

A couple of days in to our first year I finally got up the courage to speak to her, I went straight over stuck out my hand with a massive grin plastered over my face.

"Hi, I'm Katie, we should be friends right cause we're totally like the best looking people around here, apart from my dress sense is a bit better, like lighten up of the floral jackets yeah?"

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. It wasn't my nicest introduction ever but I said she was nice looking what more does she want.

"Yeah, I've like seen you around don't we share an art class or something" She replied as uninterested as if I was paint drying.

"No that's my sister Emily, don't talk to her yeah, she's like a total loser, you wanna get in with the right First" I said with a wink, hoping to maybe crack a smile out of her.

It didn't work.

"Do you know what Karly, I am quite dandy by myself yeah, so um thanks but no thanks"

I couldn't believe it but firstly she called me Karly when I had just told her my name and secondly she doesn't want to be friends with me.

"Fuck you then bitch, I only came over cause your like pathetic and have barely spoken to anyone. Everyone laughs at you yeah cause you haven't got any friends, but I won't fucking bother then stupid bitch" I was in full Katie bitch mode that I was pleased to see was developing nicely.

"Didn't ask you to did I?"

With that she turned around and walked off. I strutted away and went to the toilet and cried for all of lunch, not that anyone ever knew that.

I spent the next few months trying to ignore her. Although to say I failed would be a massive understatement. I made sure in the few classes that we we're together in I sat behind her, I would just tend to look at her, see what she was wearing, notice when she had her hair cut, when she got some new clothing. I actually thought she had increased the amount of floral print in her wardrobe just to spite me. It did made me sad though, the seat next to her never got filled and yeah she was a bitch but still she must be lonely.

It was one night when I had a dream. In it Naomi was holding me and kissing me and calling me her girlfriend. I bolted up from my bed and it hit me like a tonne of bricks. I had a thing for Naomi. Like I had known I liked her but she was a girl, I didn't like girls like that, I loved boys. I had gone through 3 boyfriends already just in the first few months I never thought of liking a girl like that. But then I thought, whenever Naomi was near all my attention was always on her. I would sit at home wondering what she was doing and who she was with. And there was a time when James, he's like on of my ex's went up to her and asked her to go out to Pizza Hut with him later, of course she had shot him down, but when I overheard it gave me such an uneasy feeling I didn't really recognise. Then I knew it. I had been Jealous. I had a thing for Naomi.

The next week passed and I still hadn't managed to even catch her eye. But there was a party on saturday night that I knew everyone in our year was going to and I knew she would be there. I had taken mum to town and made her by me a really killer outfit and heels. No other girls could even walk in heels yet, I knew I'd be impressive. I even managed to do some light make up, in one word I looked amazing.

I arrived there, with my twin in tow and couldn't see her. Then I got heckled over by Tom, my boyfriend of the month. I got distracted, lost Emily somewhere and ended up staying the next few hours with Tom, getting adored by his group of mates, much to my satisfaction. It was getting late and I hadn't seen Emily in a while so I thought I would go and find her. I went outside out to the garden hoping to find her. That's when I saw it. Her on a bench, her arms in Naomi's hair, their lips touching. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, she hadn't even wanted to be my friend yet she was there, kissing my retard of a sister. I had to choke back the tears there and then otherwise I couldn't handle it. Then I handled it the only way I knew how to. I saw red. I went over there pulled Emily off her, then shouted every swear word and lesbian insult I could throw at her. She looked pretty dazed not like she cared much about what I was saying. Only looking up to stare at Emily. Something which I hated more.

When we got home that night, I had to cry myself to sleep. Emily kept asking what was wrong, I just said it was cause my sister kissed and girl and it was sick and wrong. Emily protested and in the end I made her promise me that she would NEVER do that again. In reality what was sick and wrong was the fact that Naomi wanted her not me. When for me, Naomi was all I wanted at all.

I never spoke to Naomi for the next few months, I made sure Emily didn't either. I told everyone I could about how she practically jumped on my sister and forced her to kiss her. It made sure that all the boys stayed away and the girls thought she was disgusting. I knew she probably hated me, but I really couldn't stand anyone else to be near her. She hadn't paid Emily any attention either, which made me happy. Then one day I went in to form and noticed she wasn't there. Our teacher told us over registration, that she had moved to a different school. It made my heart sink.

I never saw her again until our first day at Roundview. I hadn't been expecting it at all. I hadn't even seen her round Bristol I had figured she'd move away. We were in some greet meeting thing in the gym, when I saw her come in. She looked amazing, so much better than she had in middle school. She had cut her hair shorter and bleached it so it was close to being white. It made her blue eyes dazzle, something that I had never even appreciated before. Then I looked down and it almost made me laugh. A charity shop special of purple floral. She hadn't changed a bit. I tried to look forward for a bit, trying to concentrate remembering she probably hated my guts. But then seeing her again, I kinda maybe thought I could make it right with her, say sorry I had grown up and I dunno maybe could be friends or something. Then I turned to look at her again, and she was looking right this way. But no not at me, at my fucking twin next to me and yes all be it it wasn't the nicest of looks but still at least it was something. Something that she always gave my twin and never fucking me. I didn't even get any emotion from her, at least dislike towards my twin was something, she must of liked her in the first place for that to of changed.

I yanked Emily back to look at me and told her I would tell Mum and Dad what happened if I ever saw her staring at her again.

It was just my fucking luck, that for some reason she came in to our group of friends. Cook seemed to take a shining to her and to be fair she wasn't that bad. Although noone would ever know that for the way I was to her. I would sigh and tell everyone she was just some fucking lezza whenever she came out with us. I would call her a bitch and say she like attacked my sister if she ever had any retort, which she rarely did she really didn't fucking care. It was heart breaking for me. Spending all that time with her, being with her, made me in a way start to fall for her. She was so passionate and full of what she wanted to do with her life and who she wanted to be. So much more inspiring then any of the other fuckwits that we were friends with who just wanted to get spliffed up and monged out.

We went to Pandoras Pajama party and it was actually pretty great at the start. We ended up having a laugh about Twister. She seemed pretty impressed about the MDMA brownies and all the euphamisms about her touching a certain area of me were putting me over the edge. Pandora and Effy had had a fight about drugging up her mum but I didn't care it meant I might actually have a proper chance to chat with Naomi. I went downstairs trying to find them and I saw her and Emily twatting about on the trampoline, it was kinda funny I wanted to join in. Then they stopped and Emily leant down and started kissing her It was fucking heart breaking when Naomi put her hands round her back and kissed her back. I could barely even breathe. And that's when I knew it, I really though I could be falling for Naomi. Thankfully at that moment my boyfriend Danny turned up with an entourage of about 20, it took my mind of Naomi, I had to go fuck him for hours just to try and get it to stop hurting. Although everytime I shut my eyes it was a different person that was on top of me.

It just kept getting worse and worse from then really. I knew Emily and Naomi had been getting together kinda frequently. Everyone in the group knew two, it was horrible hearing them all go on about it all the time. Especially Cook who just spoke about them having sex. I hope to god they hadn't. And I had gone in to full Bitch mode concerning Naomi. I couldn't be harsher to her something that she equally reciprocated.

It was the Love ball that was the worse thing though. I had gone to see Naomi that day, pretended to be Emily to get her to meet me. I told her about JJ and Emily sleeping together. The look on her face almost made me regret doing it entirely. She was heartbroken, cause I had known that look, that had been the look on my face everytime I saw them together, sharing an intimate moment I know that I would never get to share with her. It had worked out though she hadn't turned up until I saw her at the foot of the stairs outside school. She looked amazing despite the fact it looked like she had style tips from William Wallice. We ended up fighting in one of the classrooms after she told Emily she knew about JJ. It was heated, I was so angry at her, for reasons she never knew. She would never love me, she would never feel the way she does about Emily for me. I slapped her hard and shouted about how Emily deserved it. She did deserve it, she took the one person who I have ever felt I could be truly happy with away from me.

Emily over heard and me and her ended up having a massive fight in front of everyone at the Ball. She was on top of me and it hurt, but what I hadn't realised yet is that the pain hadn't even started. She picked me up and brushed me off. And then in front of everyone she declared her love for the girl that I wanted to be mine. With everyone listening something I knew that I could never do. I couldn't even respond all I could do was say Okay while they walked off together. I ran home after half an hour of crying in the toilets, I knew Emily would be in Naomi's bed, a place that I would never see. I cried myself to sleep and promised myself I would never think of Naomi again.

That brought me up to the point right before I slept with Naomi. I had gotten back with Danny, he may be a twat but he was minted and I liked the lifestyle. I had to agonisingly endure the sight of my sister and the girl I had fallen for being together. I have found that bountiful amounts of vodka and my tongue down Danny's throat seem to help it.

But now it's all changed. Danny was a cock, I stormed out, Emily came with me, we both just ended up in bed sleeping. Then all I could see and think of was Naomi. Her lips on mine, her hands on me, her body so close I was sure it could set mine on fire. Resistance was futile. This had been what I had been dreaming of from the first moment I saw her. It was perfect and better than I have ever had or think I ever could have. Because for me this is where it sealed it. No matter what happened I knew now that I was completly and irrevocably in love with Naomi Campbell. And after when she told me, I couldn't even help my response. Because it's true, she really could be completly what I need. It's always been her, I've always known it. And now in the morning light hugging my pillow with the girl I adore sat feet away from me, I finally see where I am.

Totally and completly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys means loads considering this is my first attempt at writing. Glad you liked the last chapter was a tad worried it was a bit too rambly :)**

**Do not own skins in any way**

Naomi POV

I had to leave that room. I don't think I will ever be able to go in to that room again and it be the same. Shit. I had royally fucked up. I hadn't meant to though, I genuinely thought that it was Emily. I know I really should know the difference but they aren't called IDENTICAL twins for nothing.

I feel like shit, properly shit, how do I tell Emily that, like she wouldn't understand. I think she'd be more hurt by the fact that I didn't know the difference, she knows I wouldn't sleep with anyone else.

I have this odd feeling though, one I can't seem to budge. Everytime I think back to it now, last night, me being with Katie. I always would have thought that the idea of it would make me I dunno just it would of been wrong. But well if I think about it kissing Katie, being with Katie but most of all just holding her close, it makes my stomach flip. Fuck. No all it was is now I realise it's just someone different, like I have been in this relationship a while, not that I want to get with anyone else or anything but just it happened and its different so its natural to have a feeling towards that. It does not mean I have feelings for Katie. No, no it doesn't.

My internal ramblings are interupted by Emily coming to where I am sat on the sofa, she looks pissed off to say the least.

"Look Em, I am so sorry about last night, I really was well and truly on my way to fucksville I really didn.."

"Its fine, really, its not you. I just got off the phone to my mum"

"Oh what did the lovely Jenna have to say this morning, got you a man lined up for the weekend has she Ems?" I try joking it does not remove the permanant scowl off her face.

"No, my Grandad had a fall, he's gone in to hospital for a few days, needs her to go look after him"

"Oh fuck Em, I'm sorry I'm sure he will be okay like I am sure its nothing to worry about"

"It's not that"

"Oh right, um what then?"

"With Dad at work, obviously someone needs to be here to look after James. But with Grandad in hospital someone needs to be at their house to help out my Nan"

I could see where this was going and fuck. "Okayyyy"

"So this is where Katie and I come in to play. One of us needs to go with Mum to help out with Nan and Grandad, one of us needs to stay here to look after James, and well clearly with my Mum's desire to get you as far away from me as possible I am the one going"

"Right, I mean shit, when do you leave?"

"This afternoon, she's leaving work early to pack then we drive up there"

"How long for?"

"I dunno, few days to a week depends how he is when we get up to Scotland"

"Oh"

I know that I am acting like a prick and I am not improving Emily's mood, but after last night's events I really could of done just with being with Emily, getting this weird Katie thing out of my system.

"Okay well clearly you don't give a fuck that I am going so yeah thanks for that Naomi" She is well and truly past being pissed off now.

"No, no babe thats why I am so quiet, I am really gonna miss you, you know I hate it when your not around" I pull her down on to me, her head on my chest kissing in to her hair.

"I know I'll really miss you too, gutted I have to miss Karen's dinner thing as well tomorrow night"

Fuck. I had forgotten completly. Karen had a table at some dinner night tomorrow night for being in that god awful programme, something about a sexbomb and being one, who the hell knows. Of course she had invited all of us, Katie included. She really was the last person I wanted to be around but I knew I had no way out of it.

"It's fine Ems, it's just some shitty little night that will be dull and boring, your not missing out anything"

"Yeah right, you know you lot will end up getting fucked up and out after or something. Hey no playing away just cause the cat's not around" She laughed lightly her mood slightly improving, I on the other hand could feel my heart rate increasing rapidly.

"For fuck sake Emily just trust me" I knew my response was way to defensive.

"God Naomi I was only joking, look come on we're way past that aren't we"

"Yeah, yeah..." I sounded like Katie earlier, knew I was not convincing.

"Okay, well just promise to call me after tomorrow night yeah, like before you go out so I can say goodnight to you"

"Yeah course Ems not a problem" I say with a smile, I don't think she has picked up on my mood yet, which I am thankful for.

"Ok, well I am sorry babe but Mum will be back soon and I still need to pack and that" She says placing a loving kiss on my lips.

"Alright, yeah I have to go anyway, help my Mum out you know"

"Yeah, well come here then give me a nice goodbye"

We stand up and she lovingly wraps her arms round me, our lips touch and immediatly there is force behind the kiss. It is always like this even when we only say goodbye for a night, our goodbyes' are always meant. It's something that I really love.

A part of me is screaming out though, it's different, our kiss is different now to the thousands that we have shared before this exact moment. I shut it out, forcing my tongue in to her mouth taking her by suprise, pushing my hands up in to her hair and pulling her in to me. After a couple of minutes of this she pulls away.

"God I am gonna make sure I go away more often if I know that's the goodbye I am gonna get" She says with a cheeky wink. It makes my heart sink knowing whats going through my head at the moment.

As I leave the fresh air seems to clear my head a bit. I realise how stupid I am being. I never intentionally meant to cheat on Emily. I thought it was her for fuck sake. I would never do that to Emily. Katie was equally fucked to she just thought it was Danny. Shit stop being such a prick Campbell, all you have been feeling, the changes with Emily, it's just guilt that's all it is. Fuck, in a way I am glad Emily is going for a while, sort myself out, clear my head, all I know now is I just need a cigarette.

I turn the corner and smash in to what feels like a body, I fall straight to the floor. I am about to rip the fuck out of whoever slammed in to me when I see electric blue eyes staring straight back in to my own.

"Fuck Ef, sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" I say pulling her back up to her feet.

"Ah Naomi, how nice to run in to you" She says with almost a smirk. Fuck did Stonem just crack a joke, she really has changed since she returned back to Bristol.

"Funny Ef. So you going to Karen's thing tomorrow night? How fun partying with the Sexxbombs ey?"

"Well there is fuck all else to do in this city so yeah I guess so"

"Yeah well we will all be there shouldn't be too bad"

"Mmm, so where you been, looked rather deep in thought before our lovely greeting"

"Just coming back from Casa Fitch, the lovely place that it is" I say with a strain on my voice, her eyebrows furrow, I know she picked up on my tone.

"Trouble in paradise?" She says, eyes not leaving my own.

"No just um, well fuck Katie will probably be shouting about it all tomorrow night, basically your pill influence last night kinda fucked me up. I went back to the Fitches after Katie and Em left and ended up getting in the wrong bed and Katie was equally fucked up by the pills you gave her, thought I was Danny. We woke up like it, you can imagine the awkwardness"

Her eyes study mine for a while, it makes me feel so uncomfortable, I feel like she can see everything in my head in just one glance. She always knows everything.

"Oh right funny" She says not sounding at all amused.

"Yeah well, I err guess I will see you tomorrow night then Ef"

"Yeah, the girls are coming to get ready at mine tomorrow night if you want Campbell? Have a few drinks before make the night somewhat bearable. 8 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah sure sounds good to me Ef, see you then"

I turn to walk away, now looking even less forward to tomorrow night then I was, but no that there is just no saying no to Effy Stonem.

"Oh Naomi?"

I turn around to see her still stood where we were talking.

"Yeah Ef?"

"Katie said that she was fucked up on the pills I gave her?"

"Yeah, said you gave her 4, fuck not suprised she thought I was Danny, she is lucky not to of been hospitalized"

"Hmm, that's strange"

"What is?"

"Just strange she said I gave her 4"

"Oh god, you didn't give her more did you Ef, you could of bloody killed her"

"No Naomi...I didn't give her any"

Oh fuck.

**Sorry it's only short, I just wanted to get a filler/Naomi's reaction in the same time as Katie's so you can see both parts. Thanks again for the reviews next chapter will be up tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorrrrry, work taking over as always, hopefully should be writing a bit more this weekend :)**

**Do not own skins at all**

Katie POV

Fuck I just cannot get out of my fucking head. I have 3 hours in which to get ready for Karen's party. I went down to Motel again and must of tried on around twenty dresses, none of which I liked at all. So in the end, I hit Topshop and ended up spending £80 on a new dress, when I have about 50 in my wardrobe. I feel oddly nervous, although I keep telling myself it has nothing to do with Naomi and the fact she will be there at all. And also I keep telling myself that under no circumstances, no matter how hot she looks I will definitely not eye fuck her so obviously as soon as I step through the door and see her. Although, it will probably be some floral abomination, and no matter how much I love her, I will never love floral. Fuck, I need to stop saying I love Naomi.

One thing I do know is that I really need to talk to her. We still haven't uttered one word to eachother since well I'll just call it the 'night of unfortunate incidents' but it really wasn't. Well apart from Danny, who really just is one massive unforturnate incident. I have had my phone in my hand for the best part of an hour contemplating texting her, Emily left earlier this afternoon, she didn't seem to happy about it, but I am kinda glad she is out of the way, can't really discuss Naomi and I sleeping together with Naomi when Emily is about, Emily who is your sister, God sometimes you can be a real bitch Katie.

To make it worse everytime I look in the mirror all I do is see her. Well yeah I know obviously right, we are identical. But I just see her and how Naomi only ever did anything because she thought I was her. She would never want me or fancy me if I didn't look like Emily. I am not Emily and I never will be.

Fuck I need a change.

I make my way down to Sainsburys and end up in the Hair Care aisle. Red was so last season anyway.

When I get back, I eventually work up the balls to text her. 'Hey, you still going tonight? Do you reckon we could have a chat at somepoint in the night?'

It's simple and direct, not gonna lie though can't think of a point where I have ever text Naomi. Oh well can't think of a point when I have ever slept with her didn't stop me did it. A small smirk creeps up to my face remembering the night. Which I am quickly pulled out of when I feel my phone vibrate.

'Yes Katiekins I am, yeah sure, go for a smoke or something. Oh and no laughing at what I am wearing, Effy has taken me shopping believe me was not my choice!'

Oh how well she knows me. I guess I can be a bit verbal about how her outfits displease me, it's not that floral is all that bad, it's just why would you ever team it with plaid. She looks like a Uni student who is doing a charity shop challenge. Note to self be a bit nicer to Naomi about her outfits.

So, I make my way out of the shower and look in the mirror and without sounding big headed, I look fucking fit.

I decide to run a bit of the old instant tan stuff over me to go with my new hair, after all I hate being so pale, it worked with red, not really with my new look.

Shit, only an hour to go I am so fucking nervous. I decide on simple make up, foundation, bronzer, gold eyes with eyeliner and mascara. Gold accessories and then I wack out the curlers. I realise then how long my hair has got now its down to my boobs now, it's nice. God I hope Naomi likes it. Goddd Katie shut up.

Half an hour to go. Fuck I realise I have no one to arrive with. Shit. Katie Fitch does not arrive alone. Effy is with Naomi then, Cook will be with JJ, Panda will be with Thomas, God I am gonna have to call Freddie. This should be fun.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freds, its Katie, your still going tonight yeah?"

"Yeah course course"

"Oh Ok was just wondering whether you could pick me up, as everyone else seems to be arriving in pairs and you know like taxi's by yourself so expensive and I don't really know where it is, but like if you don't want to it's completly cool"

I know how rambly and awkward I sound, it's not like things are still weird with Freddie or anything it's just getting fucked over and some serious head trauma can really knock a girl's confidence.

"Ha, yeah Katie no problem, I've got my dad's car anyway, I'll pick you up in twenty"

"Thanks Freds, see you then"

Right sorted, so I won't arrive alone, no taxi to pay for result and now I have nothing to do but sit here with 50% dread and 50% excitement about seeing Naomi. Hmm I wonder if she'll get a bit jealous about me arriving with Freddie. Oh god get it in to your head, SHE DOES NOT LIKE YOU.

Freds arrives and I am already one glass of wine down, you know to calm the nerves. He looks nice, grey trousers, dark red shirt, black tie. Looks pretty fit really, it's bad how it doesn't really have the same effect on me anymore. Fuck Naomi, you've fucked me up.

Although now at least I do know I look fucking good. I didn't miss the jaw lower slightly and a good 5 seconds of eye fucking from Freddie. Ah blokes, you have to love them.

The car journey is a lot quicker then I had thought, I am 50% happy about that and 50% unhappy about it, oh well at least I am true to form. We enter the lobby part of the Hotel, its rather stunning. All marble and gold and fucking massive.

I see JJ out of the corner of my eye. He looks so cute, like a kid dressing up for a wedding. He has a slightly over-sized tux on with a gold bow tie, he is already beaming as he sees us.

Cook is with him, black trousers, black waistcoat, white shirt, with grey tie and matching braces. He runs over and hugs us as soon as he sees us, nearly managing to spill his drink over me. Thank fuck for him he didn't, otherwise he would be dead on the floor.

Panda and Thomas come in next, Panda is wearing a massive poof dress of yellow's and purples with stripey knee socks and red boots. I smile at it, but really only Panda could ever pull it off. Thomas is matching in a purple velvet jacket, with black trousers and a cream shirt. They do really make a lovely couple.

As nice as everyone looks I can't help but wonder where the fuck is Naomi. Although I don't have to wait for long as I hear Freds greeting Effy. I turn round she is in a loose black dress that hangs off the shoulders and goes to just under her bum. Anyone else would be underdone, but with her smokey make up and 6 inch heels, it just screams Effy.

"Naomi is just in the loo" She says oddly, she's looking at me when she says it. Fuck that bitch better not of said anything or else I will fuckin..."

Any coherent thought is lost at that exact moment. As I see Naomi come out the bathroom door and truly I am just stunned. Here I was thinking it was gonna be some over pattened car boot sale reject. Oh how I could not of been more wrong. Congrats Effy, I applaud you for giving her style. She is stood there in a gun metal dress, that she might as well of just been sewed in to. It looks amazing, strapless and comes to her mid thigh. There really is no bloody room to move in that dress but it really doesn't matter, her body is amazing. Her hair has been properly straightened and re-bleached. It comes well below her jaw line now, it's so much nicer longer. She has paired the dress with a pair of electric blue heels, God they are the exact shade of her eyes. She actually could model, fuck she can give the real Naomi Campbell a run for her money any day.

I am distracted from the vision by a smirking Effy looking at me, fuck so much for not eye fucking her then hey, smooth Katie, very smooth. If Effy does know anything she bloody well know's it's true now.

Naomi POV

Fuck, I have been in this bathroom for the past 15 minutes now, Ef just left after helping me with my make-up.

I feel so self conscious in this dress, it's really not me. I had my lovely tartan dress from the love ball ready for tonight. When I mentioned it to Ef though that was apparently a no goer. So I had spent all day trapsing round Bristol to find a dress. This would never of been my first choice but apparently Effy just insisted. I have no idea why she was helping me so much, I hoped to God it had nothing to do with Katie. That's the thing with her, she just knows everything.

Right pull youself together campbell, it is just your friends out there so man up and grow a pair. As I walk out the door, I very nearly fall over at the sight of Katie Fitch. Fuck everyone else, there is only one person I can now see. Her hair, the red is most definitely gone. In its place is now a head of dark brown locks, curled to perfection. She moves her head slightly in the light and I can see a sheen of a deep reddy, purple colours reflecting back. It makes me smile, to see that the red is still there. Althought can't lie, she makes a fucking amazing brunette. I look down and fuck me her dress is gorgeous. It's a cream off one shoulder dress, with jewels and beads over the boob area, which of course is where my attention is. It comes to just above the knee, and the bottom part is hemed with black lace. It truly is stunning. With her acrylic cream heels, she makes one lovely sight.

As I reach the group, I look round and luckily everyone else is talking between themselves and haven't seemed to notice our exchange. Apart from Effy of course who is just smirking knowingly.

Everyone else goes to walk in to the dinner area of the hotel, Katie and I just remain standing just staring at eachother. With that Effy comes back places a finger under both of our chins and pushes our jaws back up.

"Careful ladies, don't want to slip on the puddles of drool on the floor now do you"

She laughs and walks through.

I look back at Katie who is just looking at me awkwardly biting her bottom lip. God she does look so beautiful.

"So, umm...what's up with you" I try to lighten the mood.

She looks at me a second then breaks in to a smile.

"Well I was just thinking where we were gonna get Effy a medal from. How she got you in to that and out of that Tartan abomination is well beyond me."

I smile to myself as she turns and walks through, I am glad that we are back to how we are and she is right I do need to get Effy a medal, cause bitchy twin or not, I know she liked that.

**I know Naomi's bit is short but I just wanted to get in Naomi's reaction to seeing Katie. Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys so much for all the reviews :) Means loads, glad your enjoying it considering this is the first thing I have ever written. Special thanks to LostInGreenEyes and RuinMyLife**

**Once again, no ownage of Skins**

Katie POV

Effy personally can smash me over the head with a rock any day if she manages to get Naomi to dress like that every day. Wow. The only word to describe her. She has been wasted for so long, maybe if I just sneak in to her room one day and then steal all her clothes. Wow that sounds so stalkerish. Maybe lay off sounding so rapey for now Katie.

Party has been going on for a while now, to say it's shit would be some understatement.

Karen has fucked off, apparently her tits need a good inspection from some sleazy judge bloke in the corner. Cook tried and failed to bed some Waitress so now is being entertained by JJ making the napkins into flowers. Thomas and Panda are so loved up its sickening. Freddie and Effy are just sought of having some internal monologue conversation, actually makes me a bit more sick then Thomas and Panda.

So for now, it's just me sat now on my third glass of wine, trying to sneak glances at Naomi who is sat directly opposite. Because of course she would be. That is just my luck.

Part of me is wondering whether it was a good idea to text Naomi earlier. She looks amazing and especially as I am now verging on tipsy, I can see myself thinking I was really smooth then like making a complete twat out of myself trying to hit on her. For fuck sake, Katie! You are not going to hit on her!

I pull myself out of my little Campbell centred dream to realise she is staring at me. Giving me a really funny look to be honest. Oh shit because Katie, you are so truly uncool that you must of been gawping at her during your little day dream. I blush and turn my head away. Only for my eyes to capture Effy's who is smirking at me knowingly. Great, just fucking grand.

"So Katie, no Donny tonight?" Trust Effy to not even know his name.

"Err, Danny and no I dumped his ass after the party the other night"

"Ahh right, well about time, didn't really think he was your type really"

"What are you joking, he was a twat yeah, but he was bloody gorgeous"

"Hmm, dunno, I always thought you were always more in to blondes"

My eyes just widen as I feel my cheeks blush. I hear Naomi almost choking on her drink. Thanks Effy. I now wish I had a rock in my hand. Now would be a real nice time to return the favour.

"Erm um no, always had dark haired guys actually never a blonde"

"Right, well maybe it's about time you changed teams, you know brown to blonde"

I know how much she is enjoying this. If this had been anyone else but me, I would think Katie was being fucking hilarious. I am lucky though, my friends are a bunch of retards, or more the fact that no one would ever think I had a thing for Naomi, well apart from Effy. But really the girl is Mystic Meg in disguise!

And of course Naomi realises something. Her eyes havent left mine, she looks scared, confused but very very interested. She probably thinks I have some twisted plan to fuck her over or something. It's times like now I wish I hadn't been a complete and utter bitch. The girl I love may not actually think I am some heartless dickhead. I decide now that the best thing for tonight is to drink through the pain.

One hour later, I have moved on to the Vodka...neat. Much like my mood has moved on to reliatively good, to I am planning on drowning myself in a bath full of Sladki.

We have moved on to some staged dance floor. And it is bollocks.

JJ and Cook are sat at the bar trying to chat up some bar maids. Well Cook is JJ, is just staring at one of their chests, completly undescreetly.

Pandora and Thomas left twenty mnutes ago, something about her crazy Mum or something. Freddie and Effy are basically dry humping eachother right next to me. I am kinda of dancing well with no one which is a complete rareity for me. And Naomi is dancing quite awkwardly by herself to. Funny cause everytime I have seen her dance she looks pretty good. Oh of course cause she is grinding up against your sister you twat.

We are all pretty drunk, but still it doesn't change the awkwardness of this situation. Naomi and I are doing everything but looking at eachother. And Effy is just staring switching between Naomi and me every few seconds.

"You know you two can dance together, your friends right, people might start to talk" She shoves me lightly and I practically fall in to Naomi.

God that bitch is on a roll.

The last thing I want to do is dance now, everything has been made a thousand times more awkward now. I go to walk away, when suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my hips, fingers digging in to my skin. I turn my head slightly to see that Naomi has moved behind me, holding me from moving away.

My breathing hitches and I try to move. Fuck Katie she is your sister's girlfriend.

But that's when my eyes finally meet hers. Black, there is hardly any blue there anymore. My mouth drops and that's when the alcohol takes over.

I turn my head back round so my back is facing her, but I take a step backwards so my arse is completly pushed in to her.

Her hands move round so they sit below my belly button. She leaves a trail of fire as she moves her hands.

We start to move together to the music and it's fucking amazing. We just fit together. It is so fucking hot I can barely keep my legs from buckeling from beneath me.

I realise apart from pushing back in to her, I haven't actually moved much since we started dancing. I want to touch her that's all I know.

I reach behind me with my right hand, my fingers tracing up from her collar bone, up to around the back of her neck, pulling her head down on to my shoulder. I fucking swear I feel her place ghost kisses alone the back of my neck, but that could just be the Sladki talking.

My confidence grows and I feel my left hand reach round to her and squeeze her arse, I feel her hips grind in to my arse as I do it. Seriously if I died right now it would be totally Ok. And seriously expected, I feel so hot I could combust.

I feel her hands spin me round so I am facing her. Her eyes now show no blue in them at all. I feel like I am gonna pass out at any minute. I can't help myself as I feel my eyes flicker down to her lips. It is taking everything I have not to kiss her right now. I look up to see her eyes staring at my mouth. Fuck it I start to lean in...

And then suddenly. All is cold. I turn around to see that Effy has then moved to start dancing with Naomi. What the fuck is she playing at.

I see Naomi, turn to look at me. She is hesitant with Effy, she looks pretty unsure. But then she just starts dancing with her.

Fuck. I cannot stand here and watch Naomi and Effy grind together like we just were. Liek it was nothing. I need to get out of here.

I make my way in to the bathroom.

"Fuck Katie, don't fucking cry. She is not yours. She is Emily's. You will never be her"

And that's when it hits me. I really never fucking will.

Naomi POV

Shit. I really shouldn't of done that. Effy just pushed her in to me. Ok slight lie, I have wanted to dance with Katie all night. It's because she looks like Emily and you miss her. That's why. Fuck, I have to remember to text Emily.

I just can't help myself I have to grab her before she moves away. And that dress mm, how it makes her hips look. Fuck Naomi.

I see her turn round and stare at me. Shit I feel like she can see straight through me. But I can't help it, maybe it's the half bottle of Jack I have had but I really can't. So I give her my best come fuck me face. And fuck she turns straight back around. Shit you fucked it up Campbell, she is straight and fucking hates you.

But Fuck, she has just pushed herself straight back in to me. Oh my god, this feels fucking amazing. And it is just dancing with her. I can't help but hold her tighter.

I can't explain how good this feels. I know I am totally fucked out of my head right now, but seriously this moment could never get better. Shit she has just grabbed me right behind my neck. Fuck what I said before, everything has just got ten times better.

I know I shouldn't I really know I shouldn't but I can't help it. This is so shitting hot. I start to place gentle kisses, along her shoulder up towards her neck. And that's when I feel her reach round and squeeze my bum. Oh my god I am going to die.

I have to look at her, I spin her around in my arms. Her face is full of want like, seriously, I have never seen anyone so hot before in my life.

I see her looking down at my mouth it's so sexy, all I wanna do is kiss her. But I can't, Emily, fuck I keep repeating it in my head over and over, Emily I love Emily. Shit but I can't help it my eyes wander down to her mouth.

Then I forget all thoughts as she begins to lean in, my eyes start to close.

Then fuck, I am pulled away, and as I reopen my eyes, I see electric blue looking at me rather than the chocolate brown I crave.

Effy starts to grind up against me.

I feel so uneasy, I look sheepishly over to Katie.

She looks less than impressed as I feel Effy push herself up against me. Shit I just want to go and dance with her. I can't take the glares she is giving me right now. I want to go explain. And say what Naomi, oh sorry but I really wanna grind with you, even though I am going out with your sister.

Fuck Naomi, what the hell have you been doing. Dance with Effy for fuck sake. It's Emily you love. Not Katie.

I see her walk away, and I feel a pain in my stomach. Shit.

I look up to see Effy staring at me.

"Go after her."

"What the fuck Ef, I am just dancing with mates, all she is doing is going to the loo or something" Even I can hear the lies in my voice now, let alone Mystic fucking Meg over there.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were serious. Or whether you just missed Emily"

"Ef seriously, have you taken something. I am with Emily, that was just Katie twatting about, she must be fucked or something, we both know she hates me" Even though I just said it, that hurt me. She does hate me she always has.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"Oh c'mon Ef, you've seen her go crazy at me sometimes"

"Well jealousy does some crazy things. Especially when your in love"

I freeze. In love. What the hell, No Katie hates me. She can't.

"Effy, what the he..."

"Go ask her yourself, stop lying to yourself Naomi, we both know where you'd rather be right now"

With that she walks off. I am so fucking confused right now. I feel myself walking off the dance floor. And although my head is a fucking mess, I know exactly where my feet are taking me.

I open the bathroom door. I see Katie curled up on the side by the sinks, tears staining her face.

"Shit Katie" My inner protectiveness takes over, I can't help myself. "What the hell is wrong"

"I, I'm sorry, I ummm.." She has no idea what to say, fuck fuck fuck is all I can think"

Then her expression just switches, she looks at me completly differently.

"You're a fucking bitch, my sister has been gone two minutes and your already fucking feeling up and grinding her fucking sister no less. You wait till I tell her"

I can't believe it. I fucking fell for it. Fitch Bitch is all she will ever be.

I look up at her eyes and shoot her the filthiest look I ever have.

"Katie, I'm fucked, you look like Emily, that's it. Instinct took over" I have to look away, I know how my eyes would give me away.

I turn to walk away but I feel a hand pull me back around.

"Katie, seriously I can't be fuc.."

I look at her and the words stop in my throat. She is seriously crying now like sobbing so hard she can barely stand.

"N-n-n-aomi, wait"

"What, seriously Katie what" No matter how upset she is, she has made a mug out of me tonight, I can't forget that.

"I lied" With that brings about a new round of fucking hysterics.

"Seriously Katie, you have 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on, or else I am walking out that door and you will never see me again"

I look at her, her eyes are fixed on the floor, hands shaking violently.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five"

I turn around and then for the second time that night I am pulled around, I start to tell her to fuck off when I suddenly I feel her lips crash in to mine.

**Hope you like it guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys completly MIA, partially so busy working full time, other part cause reading all of these fics I kinda hate myself for having to do this to Naomily lol and partly worried about reactions, so its kinda difficult to write it. But anyway thanks to everyone else who has reviewed :)**

Naomi POV

Fuck. The moment I felt her lips touch mine, I realised the trouble I am in. This is so much more than some new thrill or challenge. It feels so different with Katie. I can't explain it. It's raw, it's passionate and it feels just so so right.

"Mmm Naomi"

Oh god hearing her moan my name has to be the most sexual thing, I have ever heard.

From that point on I lose all my inhibitions, I am not thinking about today, tomorrow or whatever. Because whatever this is, I may only have it for the next few moments. And after 17 years of leading with my usually fucked up, stupid head, my heart is definitely leading this one.

I slam her up against the wall. Pick her legs up so she is wrapped around me. I forget how bloody small she is. Smaller than even...No fucking stop with those thoughts, you want this, just feel it. I feel her mouth leave my lips and work their way down my jaw on to my neck, biting, licking and sucking.

My hands are squeezing so hard on to her arse, I feel her squirm in to my touch, her hips moving against mine. I carry her in to the cubicle and let her legs drop to the floor. I have to recapture her lips, she tastes so good. A mix of cherry and wine, mmm I could taste it forever. Fuck did I actually just think that.

I don't have time to think, when I feel her start to run her fingers up from my knee to the hem of my dress. My breath hitches and I can feel how much I want her. All I can think in my head is a mixture between red and brown. My heart and my head. Katie truly has changed everything now. Emily is my safety.

She is secure, dependable and completly adorable. Katie, fuck Katie fucking Fitch. All I know is she is a bitch 99% of the time. And I know it's only been 48 hours but I can't help it, I feel for her. I don't have the fear with her that I have with Emily. I can be a bitch to her, because she will give it back. I can fuck up cause she will always fuck up to. Fuck I just don't know, this is all so wrong but fuck it feels so right.

But fuck Naomi, they are sisters. You are playing with fucking fire and even if you get burned you will set a fucking forest on fire if you mess up a family. I go to stop but I feel her pull me back in to the kiss and I can't I just can't do it. She is like a drug to me. Part of me now wonders whether I have always known.

Whether if I hadn't had the distractions, that there was more to mine and Katie's bitchy hate for eachother. Fuck I just don't know what to do.

"I love you"

I actually feel my heart stop. She has just leant up to kiss my ear and whispered that to me. Shit fuck, Naomi say something.

"Katie, what the hell. You fucking hate me. Like literally usually until 48 hours ago hated me. What the fuck is this, now your telling me you love me. Is this some fucking twisted game to you"

"Naomi..." I hear her voice crack on the end of my name.

"No Katie, either tell me now or that's it cause I am not being fucked about"

Her face goes in to one of rage and I feel like she is gonna hit me.

"Fuck you Campbell! Actually fuck you! You wanna know the fucking truth then fine but don't fucking have a go at me after I'm done. I do mean it. I fucking love you, I always fucking have from the first time I ever met you. You wont even fucking remember it. You ignored me wanted fuck all to do with me. But you were plenty interested in my fucking sister. I then had to see you kiss her, then you turn up at college and you go out with her. Maybe if you took your head out of your arse once in a while you would see that everytime you touched her or kissed her I would flinch. Because you have fucking been breaking my heart since we were 11 years old. You have no idea how hard it is. Not only seeing you with another girl but my fucking twin! I have spent countless hours looking in the mirror wondering what is wrong with me. Why her and not me. Go on Campbell answer me. Why her and not me?"

I can't even speak. I stand there for what feels like years taking in everything she has just said. How did I not see it. It just makes sense. She never had any reason to hate me as much as she did. Of course. Fuck and all I had thought of her earlier is that she was playing so fucking game. Shit Naomi say something.

Fuck Emily. I can't do this to Emily. I love her, she loves me. But Katie, now I've had her I feel so drawn to her. I close my eyes thinking of being held by her, but in my head its now a different pair of arms that hold me. Brown hair tickling my face rather than red.

No Naomi you can't do this. Emily has always been there. She is your safety. She is who your suppose to be with.

I realise it's been a few minutes since I have said anything. Katie is just stood, biting her lip at me. Unshed tears brimming in her eyes. All I want to do is go hold her and kiss her. No Naomi. Be strong.

"Katie, I, I mean we can't. Emily, Katie your fucking sister Emily. She is my girlfriend. What would everyone say. What would happen to you two. I can't split up a family. I lo...she is a lovely girl okay. I can't do that to her"

I see her bottom lip quiver. I want to take everything I have said back. But I know I just can't.

"Whatever this is or was, it's got to stop and it's got to stop now, do you understand?"

She looks at me and I can feel all the pain she is feeling. Because if I am honest with myself, I feel it too. There is a hole in my chest, that now I know only Katie can feel. I feel like I could suffocate.

She walks over to me and my heart is breaking by the look she has on her face. She leans in to me and leaves a chaste kiss on my lips. I feel her move up to my ear.

"I don't regret it, not even for a second. I never will"

With that she is gone. I let her go. I let her go. I just let her go. My head and heart are having internal war in my body. My head is telling me to stay where I am and go out there and get so fucked up. My heart is telling me to where I truly want to go. To go and be with her.

I am pulled out of my internal battle, by blue eyes almost mirroring my own.

"Tell me you didn't fuck it up"

"Ef, like what the fuck? What are you talking about"

"You don't have time to act dumb you twat. What the fuck are you doing? You know it's right. You can tell yourself you don't but you know it is. Just feel it Naomi. Don't fuck it up. You only get stuff like this rarely."

"Effy, seriously I-?"

"You forget I know what I am talking about. Freddie and Cook. I was scared by Freddie, it was easier with Cook. It was fun and I really felt for him. But after I kissed Freddie in the lake. I knew. I just knew. It was always him and I forced it and forced it with Cook. But after that kiss, I was changed. It was hard and it was hurtful, but we all got out alive. We are all still friends and sometimes you just can't help who you fall for."

"How come you always know the exact right thing to say?" I can feel the tears in my eyes and the lump in my throat.

"Because what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't"

I run, I run out of the club. Effy is right. I don't know what is going to happen, but part of me knows I have to see Katie. I have to sort it out. I have to see what this is.

I see her. Sat at the bus stop, tears now staining her beautiful dress. I just know that's where I have to be. Sat next to her, holding her.

I run in to the road and she looks up and I just stop in my tracks. Even with a Rimmel factories worth of make up streaming down her face, she still is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

"Kate..." My voice is barely a whisper amoung my tears now running down my face. I see her smile at the affectionate nickname.

"Kate...maybe you could be exactly what I need too"

I see her break out in to the most earth shattering grin ever and I feel myself returning it. When suddenly I am torn away from her gaze by a flash of lights to my right. Then everything goes black.

Katie POV

My heart is shattered. But I meant it. I never will regret it.

I had to tell her. 6 years of bottling it all up. I just had to do it. I am a complete mix of guilt, heartache and love. I cannot help the mini-breakdown I am having. I just don't fucking care. I had thought a hundred times over in my head how I would always reveal my feelings to Naomi and she would return them and we would be madly in love, move in together and have lots of little babies with wide blue eyes there with us.

But now I know it's never gonna happen. She truly loves Emily. I really hope my fucking twin knows how immensly lucky she is to have her. She is perfection. Well know, she is a bit of a fuck up. But she is an imperfection that I just see fucking perfectly. I doubt that'll ever happen again.

Shit where is this fucking bus. The strange looks I keep getting from everyone, yes clearly I look like some coked up tramp. However did she manage to turn you down when your looking like that Katiekins. I manage to smile to myself.

Fuck how did it all get so fucked up. Fucking life, it's never safe. Everyone you love just fucks you over. People never are there at the end of it all.

Then I hear the frantic footsteps and I look up. No sooner had I thought it, but then there she was. The fucking love of my life, stopped dead in her tracks on the road. Just looking at me. Tears are running down her face. She still is the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Kate..."

She mumbles to herself almost, it's just fucking adorable. I just want to run to her. I can't help but smile at her.

"Kate...maybe you could be exactly what I need too"

My heart bursts at that moment, I have never smiled so much at any moment in my life. I don't know what will happen. But I just know I have to go to her.

Then it happens. And it feels like it's slow motion. The car turns the corner too fast, doesn't have time to brake. I see her body smash in to the front of the car and her thrown back over it as her body hits the ground.

I am frozen in shock. My feet can't move. I hear the faint bustle of people around me, ambulance being called, screams of people now gathering. I just feel the flow of tears run down my face.

This can't be happening, not to her, not to the girl I know that I will know I will ever only love.

I pull myself out of it and run to her. Careful not to move her, I lean down by her head.

She is barely recognisable. Her face a mixture of swelling and bruising, blood everywhere. All I can see is red. Then I see her chest, it's not moving. She isn't breathing. I feel the tears now streaming down my face, barely able to hold myself up as my body just shakes. I lean my head down on to her chest. Listen, her heartbeat is so faint like it's barely there.

I can almost hear the count down.

3...2...1...then nothing.

Everything is just silent now, as the sound of her heartbeat eventually stops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, getting ready to go back to Uni is very very demanding! Thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts :) And guys did you really think Naomi would be no more? I am not that mean. Enjoy guys, now is time for the story to really get interesting! **

**Once again no skins ownage here!**

Katie POV

It has been 4 weeks. 28 days. 672 hours. 40302 minutes.

I have never known a time of my life to be so hard. Without her, my life is just fucking numb. How am I suppose to carry on without her. I have only just got a part of her to open up to me. Maybe even go as far as a part of her to love me.

She did run after me. Then I feel the tears fall. She ran after me, it's all my fault. Why couldn't I of been brave, and just stayed. I could of just said fine we can just be friends. It would of killed me, but it would of been so much better than losing her. I will always hate myself for this. No doubt if she ever wakes up she will too.

I have spent more than half of those 40302 minutes sat here, in the same room, not speaking, just staring, wishing and hoping. The beeping, that I had once always despised in hospitals, is now the sound I long for. The beep lets me know that she is alive, it lets me know that there is still hope.

She is in a coma. She was very lucky in a way. She suffered the typical broken ribs and leg. But she fell in to a coma and there was nothing that they could do. They think she should wake up soon, but still, every minute that drags feels like an hour. I am so scared too, one of the main repucussions of a coma is memory loss. If she cannot remember the last week of our lives together, the best week of mine. I think I would rather it had been me hit by that car.

I honestly don't know how many more days I can stand without having her beautiful eyes staring back at me, her cheeky smirk she gives me, I even miss that bloody scowl. I just miss her.

The worst bit, well for me anyway, is that I can't even fucking touch her. Emily was back the night of the accident. She was as broken as I was. Only well she can show it. So for the past month she has been the one who gets to hold her hand, talk to her intimately even kiss her. While I just have to sit in the chair on the other side of the bed.

The others have spent a lot of time here too. No one speaks really. There is nothing much to say. We don't say it a lot. But with all our family fuck ups, this group is fucking solid. If we lost Naomi, I really don't know how we would recover.

I have spent just as much time here as Emily though, it could be seen as weird, but no one has said anything. I think they think I am just here for Emily, they don't even think I particularly like Naomi. Part of me wants to scream out how much I love her. But then I have already caused all this chaos why should I cause anymore. I deserve this pain.

Of course I had to face the inevitable questions, what the fuck were you and Naomi doing at the bus stop when you were so fucked up. I stuttered for a bit, but then Effy covered for me. She had told them I was upset, Danny had been a prick, Naomi was just being caring. I stared at her for a long time, she just looked at me with a knowing expression.

Later that day I had been at a vending machine, when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Katie, it's fine for you to feel it too. It's just as hard for you as it is Emily. You loved her too and if she does recover from this, she'll need you"

I didn't even know what to say to her, how the fuck does she know everything. In a way though, it made me feel so much better, to have someone that knew, to know how much I was in pain too.

"Be brave" And with that she left.

So now, I am currently sat in her hospital room with Emily. She is draped all over Naomi whispering stuff in her ear. It is bringing tears in to my eyes but I just push them back and close my eyes. This is what you deserve Kate I keep telling myself. A small smile appears across my face, Naomi's nickname for me. I have found that I am calling myself it much more now, I use to hate it when people called me it, but now I fucking love it.

Gina comes in, three cups of coffee between her hands. She has been so good, letting Emily and I be here as much as we want. She tries a cheery smile but you can see in her eyes she is just as devastated as we are. Gina and I have actually spoken a lot over the last few weeks. Emily spends most her time talking to Naomi, so Gina and I are just left to chat. She is a lovely woman, its comforting to be around her, she reminds me so much of Naomi.

"You truly are a wonderful sister Katie, you've been here as much as Emily, you two must be so very close, I now wish in a way Naomi had a sibling, no one can be close to you two and not be jealous of your relationship"

It was like a stab in the chest, if she only knew is all I could say to myself.

"I'm not here for Emily" I couldn't help it, I couldn't have Naomi's mum not think that I didn't care for her. I feel a small tear run down my cheek, my eyes turn to the floor. I feel Gina's hand over mine. I glance up at her, she has a look similar to that of Effy's. It's like she just knows. Fuck, those two would be a hit on day time TV.

A couple of hours later Gina has left. She had to go look after Keiran. For a grown man he really is quite useless. Emily has fallen asleep in her chair, you can see the stress on her face even when she is asleep. I am so jealous of her, being able to hold Naomi, tell her she cares. If Naomi could maybe hear, I would hate that I have never been able to tell her anything, how much I miss her, how much I need her.

I look over at Emily once more, she is definitely well out of it. Fuck it Katie, be brave. I shuffle my chair a little closer to Naomi, so I am right at her bed side. My hand is shaking as I let my hand drift down to her forehead and brush away her hair from her eyes. I let my lips follow as they place a lingering kiss on her forehead. Two fingers come to my lips as I place my lips on them and they go down to touch Naomi's lips. It sends a jolt of electricity up through my arm. This is the happiest I have been in weeks. Actually able to do this to her, show her I love her, show her how much I need her to wake up.

"I love you Naomi, you can't leave me. I need you, I'll wait forever if that's what it'll take" I whisper this in to her ear and shuffle my chair back to the wall again.

I lean back in to my chair ready to fall asleep when I catch two brown eyes glaring right back me.

Emily POV

"Katie WHAT THE FUCK" I try not to shout but after seeing that exchange between my fucking sister and MY fucking girlfriend, what does she expect.

She looks like a deer that has been caught in the headlights, if she had kept the red hair it would of been the exact same colour as her cheeks right now.

"Katie...I'm waiting" My heart rate is growing with my impatience, what the fuck is she playing at.

"Emily...I...I'm..." She is stuttering, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

She bolts, she fucking runs out of the door. Part of me is so torn, I hate to leave Naomi, but what the fuck was my sister just doing. I get up and chase her out the door, I think I have lost her when I see that the female toilets door has just swung shut.

To say I charge in is a massive understatement. I haven't been this angry at her since the love ball. I see her sat on the sinks, tears now streaming down her face. Part of me feels a twang of guilt, clearly Katie is devastated, I just need to know what the hell is going on.

"Katie, for fuck sake can you just try and explain to me what has just happened in the last two minutes" I try and sound nice, but it feels like my heart could just jump out of my chest.

She looks up at me, she looks defeated and then lets out a small laugh, but it's anything but happy.

"Two minutes? Are you fucking me? Try the past 7 years"

"Katie, what, I don't fucking get it, what the fuck is going on?"

"I love her okay, I have always fucking loved her, from the first day I have ever seen her, you have no fucking idea what I have been through. I am so crazy about her"

I feel like I have been smashed in the stomach, I have to lean against the sink for support, my head is spinning I can barely speak.

"But...you...you hate her, you made her leave our school, you're just a constant bitch to her..."

"Emily for fuck sake, are you that blind, ever heard of self preservation"

I slide against the sinks to sit down on the floor, I can barely think. My head is spinning, all I can hear is Katie's sobs from up above me. What the fuck, my homophobic slut of a sister has always secretly loved Naomi. My Naomi. I just can't take it in.

We are silent for a few minutes, I need to get my head together. Suddenly it all seems to fall in to place. Katie's unnatural hate for Naomi. All the snide comments, the amount of effort she put in to keeping us apart, it just makes sense. Shit, her fucking all those guys, just to forget about it. I felt bad for her all of a sudden.

"Katie...I am sorry you have had to go through all of this, I truly am, I can't imagine how horrible it is for you. But Naomi is my girlfriend. And I love her and she loves me, so I am sorry but you telling me this isn't gonna change anything."

I turn to leave when I hear her go to speak behind me.

"She loves me too" It is so quiet it is barely a whisper.

I spin round to face her, a look of horror on my face.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I can feel the bile starting to form at the base of my throat, I can barely stand up, it's like all the wind has been knocked out of me.

"Well..she hasn't said it to me, I just know okay"

I feel myself relax, of course Katie thinks that. Katie thinks that about everyone with a pulse. I can feel the anger starting to rise in me.

"Well Katie, she doesn't. She never has never will. Not everyone is fucking in love with you cause your an easy lay. You will never have her, never be with her, never kiss her. She is mine."

I go to turn again but for the second time that day am pulled back around by the sound of her voice.

"We already have kissed"

I almost fall to the floor.

"What! When!" I am up in her face now, part of me wants to smash her in the nose, but she fucking needs to breathe to speak.

"Karen's party thing the other night, we couldn't help it, we kissed, I told her how I felt" She was looking straight back at me, she had got her bottle back, as if she knew how much she was killing me with these words.

"That's not true"

"Yes it is Emily, she won't fucking remember but I promise you it is. She feels something for me too and I am not gonna stop her for that."

"We fucking love eachother Katie, you selfish cow, why can't you fucking see that!"

She looks, pensive for a moment, then composes herself.

"Emily, you had to fucking force it out of her. You chased her for an entire year at college, with god knows how many times she has said no to you. I know you love eachother, but I think she really feels something for me to. You two aren't right for eachother, Emily, she will fuck up and hurt you and you can't fucking handle it"

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't handle, you bitch!"

"Emily for fuck sake, she probably wont even remember either of us! Fucking coma remember!"

"That won't change anything, she will still fucking love me"

"Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell. But if she doesn't remember, then it will all be brought down to how she feels about us, deep deep down. That could change things Emily."

"She won't choose you over me Katie"

"You don't know that and I will spend every minute I can showing her how right for eachother we are, I know you love her Emily and I am sorry for doing this but I love her too, I can't hide it anymore"

I feel my anger turn in to tears, I hear that it's happened to Katie too. Doubt starts to creep in to my mind. This has changed everything now. What if she did feel something for Katie. What if Katie does manage to make her fall for her. Over my fucking dead body she will do.

"Katie, you can try all you want with her when she wakes up. You can fucking try every minute of every day but she will never want you. We love eachother, we are made for eachother."

"We'll see"

I stand to go out the doors, not before I turn round and give her one final warning.

"Katie, if we play, we play for keeps"

She lifts her tear strewn face so her eyes meet mine. She simply nods.

As I go to push the door open, its swung inwards and Gina comes crashing through it.

"Girls! It's Naomi, shes awake!"

And so the game begins...

**I know I will probably be hated for this! But I just thought it is a completly original concept that I don't think has ever been done! So don't hate me too much guys, let me know what you think of the idea! Much love :) Grace x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol to you guys, such a mix review of what you all think should happen, very split I think between team Katie and team Emily. To be honest I am still undecided myself, but I am looking forward to finding out :) Love for all the reviews and the like, had some bad PMs and stuff, think its from the die hard Naomilies but I just hope people can appreciate I am just expanding on an idea.**

**Once again, no ownage of skins.**

Naomi POV

Beep...Beep...Beep.

What the fuck is with the fucking beeping! Oww, fuck my head. What the...Where the fuck? What am I doing here? Shit a fucking cast, I am bandaged head to toe now. Oh Campbell what did you do, if you let someone beat your ass down and they did this to you, you are a disgrace to the Naomi Campbell name...well you don't have your shoes on, maybe thats because they resulted in some serious head trauma. Even with a migraine you are hilarious Campbell...well done. Fuck, I must be drugged, I feel delirious.

Where the fuck is my fucking Mum, if she has chosen some fucking save the trees over me I will kill her!

Think Campbell think, what the hell did you do to yourself...No nothing. Shit. Can this be anymore fucking frustrating. All I can remember is blurry. A mix of different light, bright lights, sounds, and a piccaso type picture of the dreams I have been having. And a girl, a fucking beautiful girl, even though it seems like I am looking through a shower screen once it's been steamed up. I can tell she is beautiful. God, I don't think I have ever called anything beautiful before, this is some good shit you are on.

Wow maybe I should call a nurse, they will probably give you more drugs though, as appealing as I would usually find that maybe not, I would actually like to find out what the fuck has happened to me.

I turn my head to see the door opening, ahh the prodigal mother has return, god she is so cheery it's not like these drugs aren't enough to make me nauseos enough. How can she be happy where her one and only child is in a state like this, I feel like microwaved shit, I bet I look a damn sight worse too.

Bang...it feels like a part of my head has just exploded. Her. Who is she, Its her I have dreamt of, I search my head through the darkness, of the past god knows how long. It must be her, its fuzzy in the dark, my shower screen memory is the same, different though, shit I can't take this.

Emily POV

Despite all the shit in the past 5 minutes, that news right there is enough to make my fucking year!

"What Gina, Oh my god when? Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have left her, I bet she is so alone, Oh I can't wait to see her, I have so much I wanna say-"

"Emily, just calm down a second" I was cut off by Gina, feeling slightly embarrassed and confused by my excited outburst.

The look on her face was enough to fill me with all the dread I could muster. Fuck, what if she wasn't right, what if she wasn't going to be okay, my heart rate was raising as the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter crazily.

"Gina, what just tell me..." I could feel my voice starting to crack.

"The doctors were right, her memory its more or less gone" She looked at me knowing the pain she was causing me, like she was basically shooting me in the chest, not wanting to be the world who had brought my world tumbling down.

But she had, how could she of not. Our last year together had been the best of my life. Yes we were new to the relationship side of things, but all our initmate moments, Panda's party, our lake, the ball gone. As I relived every moment in my mind knowing she never would. It felt like my heart had stopped.

I felt Gina's hand reach round to hold me against her.

"It's ok Emily, she will come back, they say there is a chance she will remember, but for now we just have to be patient and be there for her, none of us can imagine what she must be going through right now.

Then it hit me, how selfish I had just been. At least I still had all those memories, they will stay with me forever, it would be the worst thing in the world to lose them. And that is what Naomi has done. They are lost to her. And although she will never admit it, I know just how much they meant to her too.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I am just shocked. Can I, I mean can we go see her?"

"Yeah sure, it's only two at a time though, so Katie why don't you wait outside for a bit then you can go in after"

I had almost forgot about my toxic twin and our recent situation. It fell on me like a tonne of bricks. Naomi had forgotten both of us. I didn't know whether this was good or bad for me. One the one hand she had forgotten whatever brief fling they had had. But she had also forgotten about the love that we share. A life time of playing second best to Katie, then started to creep up on me. But no. Fuck no. I was not that person anymore, I am stronger than that. She started this game and I will fucking well finish it. She is the love of my life. I am not letting her go for anyone. Let alone Katie fucking Fitch.

I shot my sister a smug glare, this must be killing her knowing I get to see her first, make the first impression, retale her of our stories together. What the fuck did Katie even have to say to her, oh we got drunk and kissed when you thought I was my sister probably. How can that compare to a love story that Naomi and I share. With each step I took towards the door, I felt my confidence rising. This will be done before long, then I can focus on getting Naomi and I back to where we were.

I squeezed my eyes shut before Gina opened the door and hesitated to walk in. It had been over a month since I had seen those eyes staring back at me. The last time I had it had been filled with love, I didn't know whether I was ready to see them filled with anything but that.

"Be brave" I whispered to myself as I stepped inside.

Even though I had spent the past four weeks here, it still felt completly different seeing her awake with all those tubes and machines attached to her. It was her girl there, beat up and bruised and it was sickening.

Her face was a suprise though. She seem to look at me, almost like she was searching for something in her head. I daren't let myself think that she actually had any recollection at me, but it was better than the blank stare that I had been expecting.

Gina was just sat in the chair next to Naomi, holding her hand, looking expectantly at her daughter, it felt like she even thought that maybe she may have some recognition of who I was. My heart start to sink at the thought, that I was a total stranger to her.

"I...I dream about you. I think" She managed to croak out.

My eyes snapped up to meet hers and I can feel the grin stretching out over my face. She remembers me.

She starts to go slightly flushed.

"Well Um I think, it's all a bit cloudy you know, like shower screen, umm I sound crazy, it's the drugs, Oh great now I sound worse, Wow, why were you friends with me in the first place"

My heart could not grow bigger for her at this moment in time, near fatal accident or not, she was still the Naomi Campbell I know and loved, rambly the lot.

"Girlfriend" I simply stated. "I was, I um mean am your girlfriend"

She looked shocked.

"Oh...well that makes sense, I'd be a pretty stalkerish friend if I had spent the last god knows how long dreaming about you"

I let out a small chuckle, she never failed to make me laugh.

We spent the next twenty minutes, Gina and I combined, filling her in about different parts of her life, Roundview, Three musketeers, Panda and Thomas, Effy bloody Stonem. I deliberately left out any mention of Katie. Gina was polite enough to realise there may be a reason for that.

"Maybe, we should let Naomi rest a bit now Emily, it's been a long day for her"

I let out a sigh and reluctantly nodded to Gina. I leant down automatically to Naomi, but immediatly felt myself blush at my now just built in action of kissing her. Instead I left a lingering kiss to her forehead. She smiled somewhat appreciatively.

"Emily wait"

I turn and smile at her questioningly.

"I, I like your hair by the way. Part of me does miss the brown though, it's what I use to dream about. She says simply with a smile. I feel my heart explode.

I can barely stop myself from shaking as I leave the room. Stupid bitch. Fuck. Emily no it's just cause it's the last thing she saw before the accident. Fuck. Just get that fucking twat of a sister away from her.

I go to drag her from the chair she is sat in outside Naomi's room when Gina interrupts.

"Oh Emily, let Katie have 5 minutes with her will you, she's been waiting just as long as we all have"

To be honest right now all I want to do is tell Gina to fuck off, but I reluctantly nod and release my sister as she saunters off in to the room.

I head out to the car, well the bitch has left me without a lift for enough years now. Pay back time.

Katie POV

Fuck my heart is clattering. I can only imagine what Emily has been saying to her. About how in love they are blah blah blah bullshit bullshit bullshit. I know they love eachother, but I was more then some fucking fling. Fuck, she wont even care. I bet she got all on her high horse about how I hated them etc. Naomi is going to think I am a bitch. I feel the thought of it bring a tear to my eye.

When I open the door, I see her looking at me curiously.

"Fuckkk me, those sleeping drugs are quick. Man I am gonna get me a prescription of those. Oh I am happy my shower screen girl is back. You were nice with red but I have been dreaming of you for well what was apparently 4 weeks, as a brunette. It's better I like it" She says dozily.

I am so happy now, she fucking oh my god she's fucking been dreaming of me. The grin on my face is so big right now.

"Oh your smile is nice, you have nice teeth"

As much as I am loving this, I know it's not fair for her to carry on thinking I am some drugged up delusion.

"Um Naomi, you're not asleep, I just-"

I see her turn the colour of Emily's hair. She is now looking everywhere but me.

"Fuck, I, um sorry it's the drugs, confuse me a bit you know, um, Hi, shit you didn't like dye your hair cause I said about it before did you, like red was nice, just dreamed brunette you know, um shit, wait didn't you just leave, fuck Campbell what did you get hit by now..."

She wails to herself, it quite simply is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Naomi wait, calm down" I go sit on the edge of her bed.

She finally looks up at me.

"I'm not Emily. I am Katie, twins. We're you know. Identical. Obviously."

I can almost hear the penny drop in her head.

"Oh, right. Shit sorry about before everything is just you know massive head fuck. Well um Hi I guess. Shit sorry about all the comments and well like your hair. Oh shit and your teeth, I don't have like a teeth fetish or anything"

She is back to being beetroot red. Her word vomit is so adorable.

I laugh and place my hand over hers,I feel us both shudder.

"Don't worry Naomi, I have heard it all before" I say beaming at her.

"Oh you do...so I guess we're friends then, weird Emily didn't mention you..."

Bitch. How fucking typical.

"Yeah, umm, we're not on too good a terms at the moment really. What did she tell you then?"

"Oh um about college, mine well I guess our friends, Musketeers, Peacock no wait Panda and Thomas, Effy. God knows really all a bit much, I just know one has a tattooed cock"

I let out a laugh, a confused Naomi is really an adorable one.

"And that um, your sister is kind of my..."

"Girlfriend" I finish for her, with a look of distain.

"Um yeah, sorry like, I don't know why I am saying sorry just feels like I should" She looks so awkward bless her.

"It's ok, just not a fan of talking about you and her, not that I have a problem with like that, well I do but not the thing of you two just yeah oh fuck it never mind" Now it's my time for word vomit.

She just starts to run her thumb over the back of my hand. I look up at her and smile.

"Anyway, I missed you Campbell" I sigh, I can't help it, despite the utter shit that is my life at the moment, to see her smiling just makes everything fucking alright.

"This is gonna sound pretty weird, well no weirder the teeth fetish and even though in my head I have known you what like 5 minutes, I feel like I have missed you too"

I am a fucking Cheshire Cat at that comment. Just then Gina puts her head round the door.

"Um Katie, visiting hours are over and well Emily has dissapeared would you like a lift back now? Naomi love Emily and I will be back tomorrow morning to come see you, love you, so glad your back" She says now walking in and kissing Naomi on the forehead.

"Ok Mum, have a nice night" Naomi says smiling back.

Gina leaves and I stand to go.

"Ok then Campbell, don't go raving too much in here, you'll soon find out you can really be the life and soul of the party"

I let my mind drift back to our last amazing night together of partying.

"Oh I'll try, I am sure you'll get the police calling to bail you out.I do love partying with sick OAP's"

I smile and turn to leave when I hear her go to speak.

"Um Katie, I don't know like if your busy or anything but, if you have time, do you like reckon you could come and see me again soon? Give you more insight into my fetish problems?" She says with such a cheeky smirk I actually feel myself swoon.

I can't help myself I go over to her bed pick up her hand and place my lips over the back of it in a quick simple kiss.

"Wouldn't rather be anywhere else" I whisper in to it.

I see her smile start to grow.

"Bye Kate"

I hear as I close the door behind me. Shit, she really does just make everything just fucking okay.

**Flufffff Awww. Hope that was ok guys :) Let me know. Oh and if you guys have any ideas would love to hear them :)**


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

**It isn't a chapter sorry, but just a quick authors note :)**

**Had alot of PMs and the like, saying about how people want this to be Naomily. Truthfully I don't really know where this is going and who will end up with who, I am writing this as I go along so I can't really disappoint or reassure people.**

**If I do go down a Naomi/Katie route I do hope I don't lose too many of you, some of you have said you wouldn't carry on reading, which makes me sad cause I love this fic and am really enjoying writing it.**

**So I feel very torn about letting this fic naturally flow, which may result in Team Katie or pleasing the masses cause we are here to provide entertaining fics for you guys.**

**Oh and for a few of the bad messages I have had from the big Naomilies, I am sorry that it's not a fic your enjoying reading, but if it is that bad I'd just say that I think it would be best if you didn't carry on. **

**I really love this idea, but it doesn't seem to be making people that happy.**

**Anyway guys, next chapter should be up tomorrow :)**

**Much love to everyone with all their lovely reviews and such, really makes me so happy.**

**Grace x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys so much love for the response to my authors note, I was really doubting the story but thanks guys, from now on I am just gonna write it and if people don't like it they can stop reading it! As a thank you here is the next update :)**

Naomi POV

Fuck. I am bollocks. Life was so much more simple an hour ago. Yes, I had been hit by what could of been a fucking elephant by the state of me. But no I did not have some sort of twin love infactuation thing going on. Well not really a love infactuation, Katie is clearly straight, not that that should matter to you Naomi you are going out with her SISTER! But fuck me they are hotttt. Twin thing ey...could be worth an ask. Oh god Campbell you have clearly gone without sex! Emily is your girlfriend, you just get sex from her!

She seems absolutely lovely, part of me was really liking the thought that she was my girlfriend, she was funny and sweet. She didn't let me rest for a second though, like I would go to move and then bam! she was there asking to fluff my pillow, do I need a drink, would I like anything to eat, anything to read...god I thought she was gonna offer to take a piss for me. Emily and my Mum just are too similar, I think another ten minutes and I would of screwed at them, being in a hospital bed does not make me a retard.

I liked Katie though, she was sweet. I felt relaxed with her. Nice tits...Oh hush pervy part of brain, just hush. We seemed to have a laugh though. When I wasn't making a twat out of myself that is. Seriously teeth fetish...God bet she couldn't wait to get out of here soon enough. Well she said she'd come back, hope she does in a way. I wonder why Emily didn't mention her though, there was some serious tension there. Which seemed to be because of me, fuck maybe shes homophobic, no she was so well...sweet? Oh well fuck it, if they want to be twats it's not my problem.

Emily and my Mum just are too similar, I think another ten minutes and I would of screwed at them, being in a hospital bed does not make me a retard.

That's another thing why the fuck are hospital hours till 8. I am nearly 19 years old, why the fuck would I be wanting to settle down, there is fuck all for me to do around here. At least my mum managed to sneak me in 5 packs of Garibaldis that I have got under my bed, no more hospital well I will use the term food briefly as I really don't think regurgitated cat vomit meets the guidelines for what should be called food. God what a life I have kill me now!

Just as I am about to find a blunt object to knock myself out with I see that my room door is opening. Quick Campbell feign sleep! If I have to get touched up one more time by rediculously cold hands I am gonna punch someone. Seriously, earlier some young intern bloke was deliberatly touching round my chest I swear just to get my nipples to go hard. Pretty sure that borders on the edges of correct hospital conduct, oh well poor sod, if I was cleaning out bed pans all day guess I would be exploiting the perks of the jobs too.

I hear the sound of feet shuffling in and with that a loud booming voice crosses the room and I can't help but open my eyes.

"Well fuck me, even with a fuck load of other tubes in her, I'd still put mine in"

It is said with a chortling laugh, by some sandy haired twat. He is stood next to a petite brunette, with fucking lovely eyes. God those eyes are amazing, she isn't really smiling though, more well like staring it's slightly disconcerting.

It's silent for a bit, well apart from the sound of being eye fucked from 2 feet away by whoever the fuck this is. Then it clicks. Emily had told me. Pervy, will suggest sex from the off, non subtle bit of a twat = James Cook. Mysterious, Couldn't give a fuck look, lucky if you get more then a sentance = Effy Stonem.

"Um hi Effy, hi Cook" I say quietly hoping to god that I got the right names.

Cook's beaming smile begins to increase ten fold. Effy even manages a slight smile, well I say smile, its a slight twitch in her lips, she could be fucking in pain for all it shows but I'll take it as a smile.

"Fuck me Naomikins, you get hit by a fucking car but you still remember the Cookie Monster. It's what having a bit of my cock does to you babe"

Fuck. I look to Effy for reassurance, I thought I was a lesbian! I really hope even if I was a bit straight I had better taste than that! Effy typical to form shows nothing but a complete poker face.

"W-w-hat?" I say, my confusion apparent.

"Yeah babe, we were 100% completly and utterly in lust. Then it happened. Most heartbreaking this of my life. My cock was just too big for you, we couldn't willy waggle anymore and that was the dealbreaker. Do you know how many women I had to sleep with to get over you?"

I don't know whether this is a piss take or deadly serious.

Suddenly Cook lets out a huge laugh and starts slapping down on to my bed, I go to kick him with my good leg cause he had me fucking petrified there for a moment.

"Babe I am just pulling ya chain, since I have met you you've just been a fully qualified diver of the muff, nice to see you still remember me though, bet I am your secret man crush for those late lonely nights" He says with a wink.

Despite being a complete tosser, I actually find him kind of endearing.

"Try Emily has already been here and warned me about you and she got you spot on, fucking prick" I say with a smile, he walks over and gives me a sloppy kiss on my nose.

"Yeah you fucking love me"

"As much as I love Aids"

I turn my attention to the brunette who has, well as Emily put it, said nothing at all.

"Cook, why don't you go be a prick while trying to find me some food or something?"

Suprisingly, Cook goes to leave straight away, shit I was suprised had him down as having a bit more of a back bone than that, note to self to ask Katie about that later. No ask Emily about that later...your girlfriend.

"So..." I go to start, wondering why Effy wanted us to be alone when she is yet to utter a syllable to me.

"Well you look like shit Campbell" She says with a definite smirk

"Ha you think, I thought I look quite good actually, something about polyester backless gowns, really does it for me you know"

"Well I am not really one to judge, I'll have to get Katie's opinion on it"

"Don't you mean Emily?"

"Did I?"

I am confused, she is a fucking closed box this one.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Depends. Who's asking" She says with a wink, I like her already.

"Well enough of that, I am just impressed I managed to get more then 5 words out of you, Emily had implied it's a bit of an impossible task"

"It's always been more than 5 words with us Naomi...we're well close"

I arch my eyebrow, close what the fuck is that suppose to mean. She is hot but not exactly my type is she, well I think, what is your type Naomi. Fuck no mental pictures of Katie do not count as a type. Shit Emily, it was a mental picture of Emily...just Emily as a brunette.

"Fuck no Naomi not like that, I am not qualified, to put it how Cook did. And I think I am not the right shade of Brunette for you." She added with another wink what the fuck is this girl a mind reader!

"More in to red heads aren't i?"

"You tell me" Her gaze is so intense I can't help but look away. It's like she can tell what I am feeling better than I am.

"More questions then Ef?"

She smiles and sees the yawn that escapes my mouth.

"Right well we will come back tomorrow, I better go find the ape out there somewhere, if I know him he is probably trying to shag the OAPs in their sleep."

I let out a laugh and say bye, just before she leaves she turns back to me.

"Naomi? Did they tell you why you were where you were when you got hit by that car?"

"Um middle of the road, by like a bus stop?"

"Hmm yeah, odd to think why you'd just be stood in the road though don't you think? Maybe you should try to find out" With one final wink she is out the door.

Fuck me. I am more confused then ever.

Katie POV

Walking up to my own front door, I think I would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. How fucked have things got in the past fucking 5 hours. Ok they've been fucked up for the past 7 years but now Emily knows, I don't know if it'll be worth living anymore. What makes it fucking worse is we have to sleep in the same room as eachother. Nothing says awkward like wanting to steal your girlfriend does it.

As I walk in I see everyone is sat down at the table. God that awful smell as I open the door. Artichoke and Beetroot soup...joy!

"Oh Katie dear, where have you been, your soup is getting cold" My mothers wonderful tone floats through the hallway.

"Sorry found it hard to get a lift back from the hospital" I shot a glare at my sister who was giving me a deathly look back.

"Oh I don't know why you two both bother to even go there, you have been so much happier since that girl hasn't been around" She says spitefully. Sometimes I can't actually believe the stuff that comes out of my mothers mouth.

"Mum are you kidding me she got hit by a car for god sake!" I can't help but raise my voice at her she is such a bitch

"Katie, don't talk to your Mum like that please" Dad's weak attempts at being forceful really are laughable

"I miss Naomi, I have so many numbers to show her since she has been in hospital. I even put a slit right up to the hip in this one, for a special occasion to wear when she is better" James beamed brightly. He is sat wearing a floral print dress, that Naomi would probably be proud of. My mother's look of distain really is priceless.

"Oh Katie I don't know why you are even going to see that girl, I know she is friends with your friends but we all know you don't really like her. You always had the better judgement as a twin"

I don't even know what to say back, I guess Mum I only did it cause I am in love with her wouldn't really make for fine dining conversation.

"Well Mum, seems like Katie has developed a little soft spot for Naomi these days, you'd be suprised" Emily spat across the table, a smug look on her face.

Fucking bitch, it almost ruined the family enough when she came out, if anything comes out about Naomi and me it'll be the fucking end of the Fitches.

"Oh Emily, don't be so ridiculous" My Mum spits back. "Not everyone is as twisted as you, Katie would never dream of doing anything like that to hurt the family would she, she's is just right our Katiekins"

She says it with such smile and affection I almost feel sick. If only she knew is all I can say to myself.

Emily looks raged, I know how much she secretly desires my mothers affections. I feel a pain of guilt towards her.

She stands up to leave. "Well Mum, maybe give it a couple of weeks, see what happens, then see how you feel towards our lovely Katiekins" With that she saunters off upstairs. Now it's my turn to be raged.

"She's only cranky cause she hasn't had any fingers up her in four weeks, that's why they call them dykes you know" Is what I hear trailing off as I storm upstairs after my twin.

I slam open the door "What the fuck do you think your doing bitch? Why the fuck would you be like that in front of Mum. Are you trying to tear this fucking family apart! You did a good enough job of it the first time!" I can feel myself panting with the anger I feel rising up through me

"Me! You are blaming me on tearing this family apart! My fucking SISTER has been trying to shag MY girlfriend behind my back for the last god knows how long!"

"For fuck sake Emily, you know it's not like that! You know it's not all about a fucking shag for me!"

"Ha that would be a first, most people you meet you find out their dick size before their first name"

"You fucking cow, oh just fuck off, sorry just cause it doesn't take me a year of badgering Naomi before I get her to sleep with me, doesn't give you a right to call me a slag"

"You what...you SLEPT with her!"

Fuck. I had never wanted Emily to find that out. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

"Ems, wait, it wasn't like that, it just happened"

Tears are streaming down her face, I feel like the biggest bitch in the world, life has officially turned to shit. I try to go over to her.

"Get the fuck away from me. You slept with Naomi! Say it just fucking say the words to me"

I can't even think I can say the words out loud. My whole body is shaking. I feel sick to my stomach.

"I-I slept with Naomi" I manage, it's barely a whisper.

I close my eyes, ready for the slap that I know I deserve. But then I hear the door fling open and James pretty much fall through it.

"Woahh Bitch! You slept with Naomi, fuck, when did you like the muff! God I can't wait to tell Gordon! Maybe if I make myself a number out of leopard print Naomi might sleep with me!" He then starts to run off down the hall way.

Great just what I need, James and all his little fuckwit friends knowing I slept with Naomi. Great just great.

I begin to sink down on to my bed, when I hear another figure walk in to my room.

I open to my eyes, to see an even more menacing glare staring at me than earlier today.

"You did what?" is the scream I hear, from no other than Jenna Fucking Fitch.

**I heart Jenna so much, one of my favourite characters! Kinda hot in a milfy way! Hahah! Wish I could say I was joking. Thanks again for all the reviews guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aren't you lucky another update! Thanks again for all the reviews, PMs and stuff, I've recieved loads so it just encourages the writing so thanks guys. Oh and I owe some quotes to season 4 of skins for this. People have said they don't get the Naomi/Katie connection, seriously Katie's episode in series 4, watch her and Naomi's interaction on the door step, its hilarious!**

**No ownage of skins!**

Katie POV

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! If looks could kill, I would be dead on the floor. Oh my god say something Katie, anything. Just form some words. Any words are ok. Just say something!

"I-I-I um, drunk, yes drunk I was" I manage to stutter out, oh yes Katie nothing say convincing like hideous grammar, well done.

My Mum's face is raging, I didn't actually think you could get a more deadly look than the one I had recieved earlier, but now she has turned to face Emily and I am suprised there isn't an Emily sized heap on the floor.

"YOU! you did this! If you had of just stayed clear of that girl! All of this would of gone away! No one would be...be...that way inclined! Bet she was just praying on our Katie for months! You probably encouraged it anything to mess up this family more than you have!" Mum is screeching at Emily. I feel so bad for her, I fuck her girlfriend and she get's shouted at. Shit Katie you have really fucked this up. She doesn't deserve this as well.

Emily looks defeated on her bed, part of me really wants to go over and put my arm round her. Altho a bigger part of me doesn't want to end up with a black eye. If the Love Ball taught me anything it was that that girl can really pack a punch.

"M-m-mum, don't. It had nothing to do with Emily. Or Naomi for that fact. I chased Naomi. I wanted her. I still want her. Emily didn't know, she did nothing wrong" I managed to croke out, I didn't even realise I had been crying until the tears had started to stream down my face.

I see Emily's head snap to mine, I guess she really wasn't expecting that. Neither was I truthfully. But as much as I know, I kind of want her girlfriend. She still is my sister I love her. I can't let my Mum treat her like that anymore. I gave her enough grief about it for a year.

"Oh for god sake Katie! Can you not see what that girl is trying to do. She has brain washed you! It was exactly the same with Emily last year, ranting on about how she loved her, oh yes clearly loved her, she...she...she forced herself on to you!" Mum was now crying to, I would of felt bad, if she wasn't trying to twist Naomi in to being some sort of rapist!

"Mum just shut up!" Suprisingly Emily was vocalising my thoughts. "Naomi didn't brainwash Katie at all, she is a bitch Mum. Couldn't handle seeing me happy for one second so put it on herself to ruin my fucking relationship!"

"Oh Katie, dear, I know you're just as unhappy about Emily being well that way, but please don't go near that girl, she's just not right you know"

My Mother is actually telling me this with like a loving smile. Can she actually hear herself. Like seriously does she hear what comes out of her mouth.

"Can I go near Naomi Mum?" I hear James plod through the door, stood in my leopard print jeggins.

"No James, no one in this family is anymore, that girl has caused enough problems"

"I want to fuck Naomi" My Mum's face is such a picture it's actually hard not to let out a laugh.

"Sorry James, I don't think she'd go near you" I actually try and let him down gently.

"Maybe, she fucked Emily, she fucked you, maybe when my balls get a bit bigger she might let me fuck her"

I am suprised my mother hasn't passed out right now. "ROB! ROB! ROB!"

My Dad comes running up the stairs.

"What's up love? I thought someone was dying up here with all the shouting, you're gonna make me late for Mambo Badminton!"

"James keeps saying fuck! He said fuck Rob!"

"James why are you saying words like that" Dad says in a half assed attempt at being strict.

"What? I was just telling the truth. I want to fuck Naomi. What I do. Get over it" James says so non chalantly that I actually let out a smirk.

"Oh right then" Is all my Dad can say.

"ROB!" My mother shrieks again clearly unhappy with Dad's below par parenting skills.

"What love she is attractive. Can't blame britany can we?" James' request for a new name clearly is sticking.

With that Dad and James trot out the room. Mum's face is as red as her soup was, Emily is just staring to the floor. Suddenly everything is a lot less amusing.

"Katie" She says suprising calmly. "I want you to stay away from her. You are not to see her anymore"

"Get to fuck Mum, I like her okay, no I-I-I think I love her" I hate myself for saying it but she needs to know. I look over to Emily I can see the tears splattering from her jeans even though her eyes are to the floor. I feel sick, I hate myself for putting her through this. Part of me wishes I could take it back.

"Get out"

I barely register what my Mum has just said to me.

"But what? Mum, what I-I have no where to go." The tears are now in full flow I can barely see straight.

"Get out"

With that she turns to leave. I turn to Emily and get on my knees infront of her take her hands in to my own. She just pulls them away and rolls over on her bed facing towards the wall. I can hear the sobs that are muffled against her pillow. I have caused this. I have truly ripped this family apart. I deserve to have no where to go. I don't even pack a bag. I have my phone, purse and quickly grab my charger and head out of the house.

It has been 2 hours since I left my house. I have run out of tears to cry, I am so well and truly fucked. I have nothing or no one. I have no where to go and it's all my fault. When the fuck did life become this hard. Suddenly the thought of Naomi crossed my mind. I have been so selfish. I wasn't the one locked up in a hospital bed having been comatosed and suffered severe memory loss. You are such a selfish twat sometimes Katie. With that I knew where I had to go.

I had thought about the insides of this little yellow house for years. Not ever did I think I would be here under the circumstances of I have no where else to go and I this place is the only place that might take me in. Gina and I had spent a large amount of time together and she did once say that I am welcome whenever. She has a history of letting in waifs and strays as well. God Katie, you seriously are pitiful.

I tap the door, instantly dreading, what am I suppose to say. Oh my Mum found out I slept with your daughter, so um can I sleep on your couch? God Katie you should think before you act. Although I had little time to debate my stupidity. The door was open by a beaming Gina.

"Oh hello Katie love, please come on in. I just made a pot of tea" I adore Gina now, she just reminds me so much of Naomi, well when she's not being a twat that is.

I smile bleakly and make my way to the table. She comes over with a pack of Garibaldis and two mugs. Her loving nature is something so rare to me. Something that we've never truly had from Mum. Sure she was preferable for me, but just because I was the more typical daughter. It's all appearances with Jenna. It's all love and I don't give a fuck with Gina.

"Do you like Garibaldis love? They are Naomi's favourites" She says with such a warm smile.

WIth that it really hits me. I can't help it but to break down in to my mug of Earl Gray and half a Garibaldi in my mouth. Attractive I know. Gina immediatly scoots round to me wraps me up in her arms and places my head on her shoulder. She smells just like Naomi does. It makes me cry even more.

After about 10 minutes of being comforted by Gina, I am finally able to just about form some words.

"Sorry about that Gina, I just, I don't really know what came over me" I feel so embarrassed.

"Oh Katie love it's fine, you forget I have to live with the queen of mood swings, that was nothing to some of her good ones" She says in such a loving way, she really does adore Naomi. "So are you gonna tell me what that's all about"

"Um, my Mum, kind of well. Kicked me out." I can't help but feel my voice shake as I say it. Part of me still doesn't think it's real.

"Oh love, well I am so glad you came straight here, you can stay here as long as you need. It'll be nice to have another young person around again." She is so lovely I can't help but almost start to cry again.

"Thanks, I won't be any trouble, I'll just stay on the sofa or something"

"Oh don't be silly love, you can stay in Naomi's room, she's not here not point in letting a perfectly good room going to waste."

I am about to object before she has walked out the room somewhere. Fuck me sleeping in Naomi Campbell's bed. Well I never thought I'd see the day.

I make my way upstairs to apparently what I have been told is Campbells room. I know it's a bit pathetic but I can't help but feel nervous. I have imagined this room for years. I open the door and I am not dissapointed. It just screams Naomi. It is a light yellow colour that matches the outside of the house. There is a large ethnic material art piece hung on the wall. The walls are also covered in pictures of Naomi with different people. There is a charming one of Naomi sat on the kitchen side as a young child, she looks so sweet. Her bed is massive, like it seriously takes up most of the room. On her bedside table there are two photo frames there. I make my way over and see that one is of her and Emily. They look happy, they look sweet. For a second I had actually forgotten the mess that we are all fucking in. Next to it however is one of all of us minus Emily. Oddly its from the night of her accident. And that's when it hits me. Effy. Effy had a camera, no doubt she had put this there. It's a lovely photo all of us arms round eachother facing the camera, well apart from Naomi and I, who are stood next to eachother her arm round my shoulder, my arm round her waist, looking at eachother with a kind of smirk. It had been taken just after we had seen eachother. I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach reminding myself of that night.

I look at the clock, shit it's eleven O'clock, you need to get to sleep Katie. I open one of Naomi's draws, find a t shirt from some sort of protest that she had been too. I throw it on and am engulfed by the smell of her. And it's that alone that means I get an easy sleep that night.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Gina. "Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you, it's just I am going to see Naomi in a minute, was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Yeah course Gina just let me grab a shower then we can be on our way" Instantly feeling better about this day.

I get out of the shower and am back in Naomi's room, shit why didn't I bring any clothes, seriously she is like a giant compared to me. And her wardrobe is like the oxfam rejects collection. Great. I settle on some black skinny jeans, luckily with my heels I can get away with them being 5 inches too long. And a long grey t shirt with a darker grey cardigan. Too casual for me, but overall not too bad.

I walk downstairs to see Gina ready to leave. She is so eager bless her, this must be so hard for her.

"Thanks for letting me come Gina, not sure what company I'll be though" A sad smile crossing my face.

"Oh don't be silly dear. Naomi once said that you were one of the funniest people she knew. Apparently you're quite well known for bitchy banter" She says with a wink. It makes my heart melt that, even if it was only once and briefly, Naomi spoke to her Mum about me. Gina was right, Naomi needed that right now, someone to make her laugh and smile. I could deal with all the other shit.

We get in to the hospital. Gina suggested I go buy her some breakfast from the Marks and Spencers here. I guess she wanted a bit of alone time. Not that I can blame her, she really is coping with this so well. I have been about 20 minutes, trying to navigate my way around the hospital. I settled on some Pringles, Digestives, Sandwich and a Coke.

I walk in to see Naomi and her Mum laughing about Naomi. Naomi looks to me and her eyes light up, I can't help but smile.

"Oh my god real food!" I let out a laugh, she really is too adorable.

"Ooo you managed to find a Marks and Spencer's, well love I might just go get something to eat too, won't be long." Gina says as she leaves, giving me a little wink. I guess she is just giving us our alone time too. It makes me love her a little more.

Shit I am now nervous. Alone with Naomi. Shit. No Katie come on. She needs you now.

"Good morning Naomi, you're looking sexy...you heard of a shower" I say grinning with by best sarcastic tone.

She is grinning back just as broadly "Oh har har, Kate your hilarious, ever think it might just be a bit difficult with this chunk of plaster on my leg, now come here you bitch I need food"

"Yeah yeah, any excuse just to get me near your bed Campbell, I know your game" It felt so long since Naomi and I had just done this, it was nice, it made me forget about all the bollocks.

"You brought the food Katie, if you knew my plan, clearly you wanted to play" She says with a wink, damn this bitch is good.

"Don't flatter yourself Campbell, get your big lezza hands away from me" She lets out a laugh.

"Ok Ok you win, no more lesbian digs and come get some breakfast"

"That I can't promise, but yeah sure set me the Pringles" We were both grinning like idiots, it was the best time I had had in 4 weeks.

We had been chatting for about 5 minutes. It was so nice having this fresh start with Naomi, we were so good together, it felt like we just clicked, I hated how it had to be before, this is just well, just so easy.

"So Katie, what big burly man am I keeping you away from this morning" I feel my eyes narrow towards her, oh dear was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Ha, um well I am kind of single I think actually, so um no one I guess"

"Well that was convincing Katie, come on tell me all about him" She says smiling, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes this time.

"Well, there is a bloke called Danny, not boyfriend, more of a tosser actually. I am just shagging him occasionally. I'm not seeing him" I try and emphasize the fact too much she let's out a laugh.

"Romantic" Her sarcastic tone is enough to make me laugh.

"Well yeah, he wanted to have a threesome with you and Ems, kinda killed all future boyfriend prospects."

Her eyes are ones of shock and disgust, but eventually she let's out a little laugh.

"You can do much better than that Katie, you're well...nice, you should be with someone nice"

She looks so awkward saying it, I love her awkward moments it makes her look so cute.

"Wow...I'm nice. Thanks Campbell. Is that it. Nice, shit better go try and shack up with JJ then, after all he is also...nice." I know I am daring her to say more, I know I shouldn't but I just can't resist.

"God no not JJ" She practically shouts. "Um no your more then nice, you're well, um sort of, um beautiful" My breath hitches in my throat. That's the sweetest thing she's ever said to me. Her face is now completly red, I just want to go snuggle in to her.

I place my hand over hers, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Well Naomi, I think you're beautiful too" Her smile is beaming at me, her eyes glazed over, she looks so happy, I am sure I am like a mirror image of her now too. Suddenly though it comes intense, like we both know there is so much that is being unsaid but we can't help but show it. She takes her lower lip below her teeth. A piece of hair falls down in front of my eyes. She instinctively leans forward and pushes it behind my ear, our faces are only a few inches apart. Her hand moves round and rests on to my cheek. I can feel her sweet breath on my face. I can't help it, but I let my eyes flick down to her mouth and back up to her eyes again. Her eyes are looking back at me with so much emotion in them. I feel her hand move round to the back of my neck. I start to lean forward so slowly, my eye lids begin to flutter.

Then the door slams open.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter"

**Ooo almost! **


	12. Chapter 12

**No I definitely haven't died! I am here alive and kicking! Sorry being back at Uni is so time consuming I had completely forgotten how much. I promise it won't be as long till I update next time :)**

**No ownage of any characters or anything here.**

Naomi POV

Fuck! My head literally cannot deal with all this right now. Firstly, I was about to kiss Katie Fucking Fitch, god whoever this woman is I am going to kill her for interupting that. No Naomi bad, you are going out with her sister! You cannot do that, which is the second thing swirling in the tornado that is now my thought process. Lastly, did that woman really say daughter? This was not how I was planning on introducing myself to Katie's parents, or re-introducing myself I should say. SHIT! Emily's parents not Katie's. Emily's parents...who are also Katie's parents...Naomi you're fucked up.

I reside myself out of my self induced head fuck to see that Katie is no longer the few centimeters away from me that she was. She is now as far away from me as she possibly could be, flicking her eyes between me and her Mum. I turn my head to take a proper look at our intruder. Tall, smartly dressed, quite milfy actually. Got a bit of a bitch look rocking...would make a good bad cop. God Naomi you're fucking insatiable

I then realise that it has been about twenty seconds since she burst in to the room and I am yet to say anything and as each second goes by her Mum looks increasingly pissed off at me and Katie more and more Petrified. Say something Naomi.

"U-u-u-h Mrs Fitch I guess?" I try and sound confident, but fuck me if that woman doesn't scare the shit out of me.

"You guess? What so now you've forgotten me as well as Emily?" She spits back at me, I can feel myself cowering back in to my bed, willing anyone to come back through that door to break up this bitch staring contest she seems to think that we're playing at the moment.

"Naomi was in a coma Mum, she doesn't really remember much recent" Katie says. Well whispers I should say, her eyes now glued to the floor not daring to look at her Mum. I really wish I had my memory back now, maybe I could figure out what the fuck is going on.

"Oh great, that's just great. Not only do you corrupt Emily, now you've gone and got your hooks to in to Katie as well. Well listen to me Naomi. If you think I am going to let you do to Katie what you've done to Emily, putting ideas in her head you have another thing coming"

Ahh corrupt, ideas in her head. Clearly Mummy dearest has some issues with her perfect pair liking a different kind of perfect pairs. Typical she seems the type.

"Well Mrs Fitch, thanks for the mental note, but I think we are all old enough here to make our own decisions don't you?" I am actually feeling pretty confident now, she is the type of bitch that makes it pure comedy to try and wind up.

"Yes clearly you've been making all your own decisions Naomi, not enough to have one of my daughters but you have to have them both" The way she is saying my name I know she is gonna lose it soon but I can't help but get pissed of the idea I think of her daughters as possessions.

"Well as much as I don't give a shit about what you don't think of me, but firstly I don't 'have' either of your daughters, they are people not objects yeah? And secondly Katie and I are just friends, I know I am with Emily..." I trail off for the first time breaking eye contact with Mum Fitch Bitch. I see Katie's head snap up from the corner of my eye, see a few stray tears start to fall across her cheeks. There is a numb feeling in my chest knowing what I have just done.

"Well if you think being with Emily includes sl...sleeping with Katie then yes I guess you are" I see her smile smugly when she sees the shocked look in my eyes.

I slept with Katie. What...how...when. I am with Emily how could I of done that to her. I suddenly have a huge urge to be sick. I can't believe I did that. Has Katie known all this time and not told me anything. Given me any warning at all before I had to make a complete fool out of myself in front of the brunette devil in front of me. Her smug smile is only growing as she can see my reaction to what she just said.

"Tell me it's not true" I turn to look at Katie, her eyes are now re-glued to the floor again, I see her hands shaking.

Her silence speaks volumes.

"Get out" I turn my head to look at my hands in my lap but I can see Katie's head has shot up to look at me. I can make out the tears now streaming down her face. Every part of me wants to tell her it's ok and pull her in to my arms, tell her Mum to fuck off and just be with her. But nothing is ever that simple. Emily wouldn't of deserved this with her sister none the less. She deserved so much more that this.

Katie's Mum is already out of the door way. Katie is still stood at the door. It is taking everything I have not to look up at her, everything I have not to tell her that part of me despite all my morals and respect, felt such happiness knowing that her and I had slept together, that there was something there, that there was a reason why all my thoughts since waking up have been consumed with her.

Tears are welling in my eyes and dripping on to my lap. She is still here her eyes boring in to the top of my head.

"I love you"

And with that, she's gone.

**I know this is VERY short, but I am going out tonight and have to get ready lol but I have nothing to do all weekend so there will be the next chapter up tomorrow and the one after that on Sunday. If any of you are still reading, sorry for the delay but updates will be thick and fast from now on :)**


End file.
